Secrets in Magic
by laylayloveo115
Summary: Amu Hinamori has enough on her plate, trying to discover her magic, being a celebrity in the Magic Dimension and having famous magical parents who are keeping a secret? Why does everyone hate Amu? Who's right for Amu? Kai seems nice, but what are Saaya and him hiding? Secrets, Liars, and Cheaters, but will there be Love?
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

First day of school is always the craziest day, the way I look is long wavy locks of shimmery pink that reach a little pass my lower back and light yellow honey gold eyes that were hidden behind thick black frames. I couldn't see at all, one time they were knocked off of my face, someone else had to find them for me, but I was also very shy so I just ran away after I put them on. I still am very shy around all people, which makes me want to run, I walked onto campus as I noticed everyones eyes on me as I just kept walking with my earbuds in to ignore the words of wonder. A boy with black hair and shiny blue eyes opened the door for me, "Thanks." I whispered as I walked in too fast, not paying attention I ran into a girl with red hair and green eyes her clones helped her up. "I'm so sorry!" I said as I got up, she glared at me, "Who are you? A new girl?" I nodded, "Well new girl, this school isn't a place for the weak. For running into me you will duel me in magic class." She said getting in my face as I got the courage to stand up, but stood there silent, then I realized, "I don't have any magic!" I said quietly. "Impossible you could break through the magic barrier without having any type of magic!" She looked surprised, "Tell me-" she paused, "Amu Hinamori." I said slightly quietly, "No Way! You're the daughter of the great Tsumugu and Midori? And you don't have magic?" She and her clones begun laughing, I felt like crying, "Listen, Amu, you don't belong here, kay? So just go back to where you came from." She turned around and began. "If I went back, I'd never earn the chance to beat you to a pulp in magic class," I said smirking as she turned around, "If you think you can, you are sadly mistaken." I smirked as she spoke. "Well, I don't need magic to beat your, ugly face." I said as she tired pouncing on me, but her friends held her back, "Don't Saaya!" I smirked walking around to the doors, "Nice to meet you ugly face!" I left waving as she growled at me.

'That was fun and now time to meet, people!' I thought to myself as I saw people staring at me, 'Awkward! This is so awkward! I hate it!' I ran toward a building with a nine on it. "Oh my gosh! This school is going to be the end of me." I spoke quietly to myself, I pulled my schedule out of my bag and read it. "How do I get to the fifth floor?" I asked quietly as I walked around a corner, 'Oh! Or if I was able to use my powers I could teleport myself, is that even a magic?' I asked myself as I pressed the button. "Yeah, people teleport all the time, it's a rare magic only Angels, Devils or Demonic Angels can use it." I heard someone say as I saw a midnight haired boy with matching eyes look at me, the elevator opened as I ran inside he followed me pushing the number five button and then smiled at me. "What's with you? Did I scare you?" I shook my head as I looked down, "Why won't you say anything?" I just stood there quietly, "I'm just really shy." I said quietly. He laughed, "Oh, that would explain a lot." he smiled, I was glaring at him, "What'd I do now?" he asked, I just huffed, "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and you are?" I rolled my eyes, "Playing the polite card with charm, hmm, I guess I too could be nice enough to tell you. Or you could find out yourself?" I smirked. He laughed, "You're actually playing games with me? Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" I giggled, "I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu." I smiled laughing, 'He looks just as shocked as that girl, Saaya,' I thought as he finally snapped out of it. "Oh, so you've already met my girlfriend." he laughed, it was my turn to be shocked, "I'm guessing that she easily hates people, or does she just willingly challenge someone to a magic duel?" I asked, "You're going to fight her? Good luck. She's pretty tough, just letting you know she's a Devil, funny enough so am I, but she'd never try me." he smirked.

The elevator opened as he walked out, I followed as I saw Saaya standing against the wall glaring at me, "Not heeding my warning, I guess you really want to end up dead." I growled at her words, "I'm not a quitter, you are going down." I said as I felt weird like my body was burning up with fire. I walked into the classroom, "Alright class!" the teacher was a short man with blonde hair and blue eyes, "We have a new student, Amu Hinamori, her magic is classified?" I merely smiled as I wished he hadn't spoke the last part. "You can sit in the middle of Ikuto and Utau, behind Mashiro." I nodded as he told them to raise their hands. I sat in the seat as Ikuto looked to me, I smiled as I noticed Saaya glaring at me in the corner of my eye, Ikuto saw this too and turned his attention to the board. She smirked as I huffed now glaring at her, I saw the girl next to me and in front of me looking to me as I looked to them in confusion, "What?" I asked. "I'm Utau Tsukiyomi, and this is Rima Mashiro," I nodded to the blondes, the one beside me had her hair up in two curled ponytails and purple eyes, the other had hers down, it was long and wavy with light honey brown eyes. I looked at her shocked, "Your his sister?" I asked as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's annoying." she said loud enough for him to hear, he huffed, "She's just jealous, Amu, don't listen to her." he said as Rima coughed while she spoke, "Sorry, I coughed during that, Conceited Much?" I laughed as did Utau, he just grumbled, "Ah, is poor little Ikuto's pride crushed!" Utau laughed. The rest of the class period ended with me and Ikuto talking all the way out of the door, as Saaya ran up behind us, "Get away from my boyfriend." I looked at her confused from the ground, as I stood up brushing myself off. "What the heck? Since when is it a crime to walk with a friend? It's not like I would even try and steal someone else's boyfriend. I'm a lady, unlike you." I smirked as she fumed.

He laughed as she stormed off, "I better go after her," I frowned nodding as he continued laughing, teleporting himself to her. Utau and Rima walked out of the classroom with three other girls, "Hey Amu!" Utau smiled motioning me to her, I walked to her, "This is Yaya Yuiki, she's an Angel." I looked to the brown haired girl with the same color eyes like Rima, her hair was in two short ponytails. "Hi." I smiled as she pointed to the girl in the middle with long wavy snow white hair and icy blue eyes, "Chichi Gold, she's an Angel, she's got a twin sister who is a devil, her hair is black and she has blood red eyes. She's friends with Saaya." I smiled at her. Then looking to silver haired girl with teal eyes, "Last, but definitely not least, this is Lola, she's an Angel as well. I'm an angel also, but Rima's our devil." Utau finished as I smiled to all of them, "I'm Amu, It's nice to meet you." I blushed as they stared at me. "So what magic level are you?" I looked to Lola, "I don't know, my parents never discussed my magic level with me." I sighed as they looked to me, "What's your next class?" Utau asked me. I pulled out my schedule only to have her snatch it out of my hands, "Period one, Past You, History, that's with all of us, AP Potionology, Science, Me, Rima, Lola have that with you, Saaya's also in that class, just warning you." She handed my schedule to me. "I have fifth with you, and all of the rest you have with my brother." I laughed as she smiled at me, "Can you show me to our next class?" I asked as she took my hand, "Destination Teleportis!" She shouted as we were in another hallway, "Hurry, we'll be late!" I looked at her questioningly. "Bells are only two minutes apart, everyone usually tags along with the mage or warlock that can teleport," I nodded as I realized she was also holding Rima's hand, as Yaya, Lola, and Chichi appeared next to us all holding hands with each other in line.

I walked into the classroom, it was science class with paired desks, "Class welcome our new student, Amu Hinamori." I smiled walking into the room, "Hi," I said cooly and was pointed to sit with a boy named Kukai Soma. His hair was brown, short and spiky, it made his tan skin look lighter along with his emerald eyes, then I noticed Utau fluttering her eyelashes staring dreamily at him. Behind me and Kukai was Saaya with Ikuto, in a table next to them was Rima and a boy with long dark purple hair and eyes that were the same as hers, they glared at each other. Beside them was Utau and Lola, and in front of them I spotted a boy Lola was glaring at, he had dirty blonde hair and teal eyes like herself, he was sitting next to a boy snow white hair and green eyes. I took out a notebook and began taking notes on what the teacher was writing on the board, as class continued Kukai began elbowing me softly as I kept my eyes on my paper working on a few problems she gave us for homework. "Pssst!" he whispered as he kept nudging me in the arm, I looked to him, "What!" I hissed as he backed away slightly, "Geez! I just wanted to know how to work the problem!" he whispered, "It's easy, you add this amount, subtract this and then stir this amount with your pre-made potion," I said as I pointed to his paper. "Oh, now I get it!" he smiled as I laughed, he made a goofy grin as I noticed Utau glaring at me, 'What?' I mouthed toward her, class continued on as we finished our problems for homework.

As I exited the class, Kukai gave me a goofy grin and a thumbs up, "Thanks Hinamori!" he smiled as I blushed smiling as Utau punched my arm playfully, "What?" I asked her as she pouted blushing, "Utau, do you like Kukai?" I asked her as I noticed her blush darken. I smirked as I saw Kukai standing a little way behind her talking to Ikuto and the other guys from class, "So, please don't say anything." she begged, "Oh, I was just gonna help, but I mean if you wanna stay single, that's fine too, I guess!" I smirked as she thought. "Fine, what do I do?" I smiled as she listened in, and then teleported me to class, then she stopped before teleporting herself to her own class. "I do all the talking, we'll wait until lunch." I smirked walking to my classroom, the teacher introduced me, "Welcome to Life Choices, this is Amu Hinamori!" I smiled and waved, "Hey!" I was then pointed to sit at the desk beside Ikuto and behind Saaya, Yaya sat at the front of the row with Rima next to her, then the dark purple haired boy was sitting on the other side of Ikuto. "Well class, lets introduce ourselves." She said peppily, 'Too peppy for this early in the morning!' I laughed to myself as I heard Ikuto chuckle. "Why don't we start with you Amu?" I smiled, "Do I have to stand?" I asked as she nodded, I stood to my feet, "Tell us your name, age, magic, and anything interesting about you." I nodded as I cleared my throat, "I'm Amu Hinamori, 17, my magic is unknown, I'm an international superstar idol in the magic dimension." I told them as I heard 'oohs' and 'So cool!' I smiled sitting down. "Saaya?" the teacher spoke as she stood up, "I'm Saaya Yamabuki, 16, Devil of Ice, Water, Wind, Teleport, Mind, and Control." she paused, "And my parents are extremely rich." I laughed, she went on with the rest of the class, finding out that the purple haired boy is Nagihiko Fujisaki, an Angel of Wind, Earth, Acid, Metal, Control, Teleport and Transformation.

I left the class as Ikuto walked out looking to me, 'So our teacher's too peppy?' I heard him speak to me, but his mouth was shut. 'Did he hear what I said in class?' I looked to him confused, 'Yeah I did,' stepping back I was still so confused, 'How is this conversation happening?' I asked holding the side of my head wide-eyed and so very confused. "You have the power of mind." he explained, "Like Telepathy?" I asked as he nodded, "Destination Teleportis!" I shouted thinking about moving to the elevator, I appeared in front of the doors, "I can teleport myself?" I looked at myself shocked. "I'm not shocked about the teleporting, my sister uses that spell to move to different places." I laughed at his truth, "I actually did magic!" I smiled as I teleported myself to my next class. "Oh, no, this is-" I was cut off by, "This is Amu Hinamori, challenger Saaya Yamabuki," I sighed, "Magic Class, or in other words gym." I walked to the side of the teacher, "We'll be moving inside the gym for this." I followed him and the rest of the class to a giant stadium building with an oval shaped fighting ring in the center, Saaya used wind to jump onto it, I teleported myself up. Our teacher was dressed as a referee, "Alright children," he started, "The rules are simple, you can only use one element and one rare magic, and if you cross the other person's line, you are out, shake on it!" we walked up to the line, I held my hand out, rolling her eyes she took it and we shook. "I'll make you pay for tricking me, since you came from the magic dimension, you of all people should know magic." she whispered in my ear as we backed away I smirked. "On the count of three, you may begin, in one." we smirked at each other, "Two!" I felt fire build up inside me as I realized my necklace was glowing, "What?" I looked to it, then paid attention to Saaya, "Three!" Saaya had a snow ball and was about to throw it at me.

I realized looking to my hand that I was holding a fireball as I threw it down to the ground I blew on my hand before even noticing that it didn't hurt, "What the heck is happening to me today!" I shouted inside my mind. "Um, let's just finish the match with that and then Amu, you should see if you can head home!" our teacher looked a little freaked out, I nodded, I teleported myself to the office, "Can I call my mother?" she nodded pointing to the phone on the counter, "Dial nine and then the number," I nodded and called my mother. "Hey, mom, could I come home, we need to talk about my magic." I said as she sighed, "Go back to class, we'll talk tonight, I promise." she told me, "Alright." I smiled, "Just don't stress yourself out about it. I love you, see you in a light bit!" I sighed, "Love you, too, bye!" I said, "Bye Amu." I smiled as she hung up as I did as well. I teleported myself back to class, for the rest of the class she taught us about magical puberty and how to defend ourselves during it. Saaya paid attention as I knew tomorrow she would want to finish our little match, I sighed and listen to the teacher for the rest of class.

I met up with Utau for lunch, who was with Rima, Yaya, Lola, Chichi, Ikuto, Saaya, Nagihiko and Kukai, some other guys were with them who I didn't know. As we all sat down at the large oval table, Utau introduced me, "Kairi Sanjo, he's the one with green hair, ice blue eyes and glasses." I nodded as I waved, he smiled. "Then you know Kukai, Ikuto, Saaya, Yaya and Rima, of course, um, that's Nagihiko." I smiled, "Amu can call me Nagi." he smiled as that earned himself and I a glare from Rima. I laughed, "The two snow heads, Chichi, which you knew that too." Utau tried as the boy spoke up, his green eyes sparkling as he took my hand kissing it, "I'm Lyon Macora, nice to meet you Amu." I blushed jerking my hand away. "There's a pink spot in my chair." I jumped as I turned to see black hair and ice blue eyes, "Y-you're the guy who opened the door for me th-this m-morning!" I stuttered as he chuckled, "Stutter much? I knew I recognized you. I'm Kai." I blushed holding my hand out for him to shake, "Amu." he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed darker, about to move out of his way so he could sit, he shook his head, "No, You can sit there." he smiled taking the seat next to me. A dirty blonde haired boy walked up to the table with teal eye, "Finally the great, Takashi Yamisa has joined us." Lola laughed as he sat next to her and Utau, "I'm glad to know you actually think of me as great." she rolled her eyes as he smirked. "It's call sarcasm, doofus!" I laughed, "So who's the new girl?" I finished laughing, "Amu Hinamori," Utau announced as he smirked my way, causing me to stiffen and blush.

That was the best time of the day, even if Saaya was there, I kept replaying Kai's entrance in my mind as I blushed walking to class, music or chorus if you must. I smiled as Utau looked to me, "Ooh! Someone's all flushed, let me guess, got Kai on the brain?" she smirked, I laughed as I blushed. "He's really cute and nice. I've been home-schooled since elementary, I don't know anything about boys." I start freaking out, as Utau started laughing at me. "I heard my name," Kai said putting his hand on my shoulder as I shrieked, "You scared me!" I huffed holding my chest as I turned to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" I laughed as Utau walked away. "A bunch of us are throwing a party this saturday at Ikuto's house, I was wondering if you would be my date." I smiled looking to my feet then to his face, "Um, sure." I smiled as he smiled back. "Great, I'll meet you there, unless you'd give me your phone number so you could text me you address, you know I could pick you up." I looked at him laughing, "Wouldn't it be easier to just give you my address?" I asked. "Well, yes, but then I wouldn't be able to text you." he smirked as I blushed, "Are you hitting on me?" I asked as his smirk widened, "It depends, do you want me to?" I laughed, "I don't know, give me your phone." he looked at me confused, "Do you want my number?" I asked as he gave me an, 'Oh!' face as I laughed, I texted myself on his phone.

Utau smirked walking to me from talking to Kukai and Ikuto, as Kai walked away waving smiling at me as I blushed smiling and waving back. "So, what did he want?" I looked to Utau as she asked me, "I'm going to the party with him Saturday, Ikuto's place is what he said." I said, "Mom and dad are going on that trip to Europe," she whispered, "Awe, why didn't I think of it!" I laughed as she pouted. "Okay, Attention students, Amu Hinamori, you will be singing first." I looked to the teacher on stage in surprise, "What? I don't even-" before I could protest fully I was pushed on stage by Utau. "Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." I blushed embarrassed as I was handed a microphone, "Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People," I smiled as I took a deep breath. '_Robert's got a quick hand. He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid. Yeah, he found a six shooter gun in his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things. And I don't even know what but he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet.' _I smiled as I huffed as I heard clapping and whistling, I laughed as everyone was shocked and loved my singing.

"It's no surprise you're a famous singer in the magic dimension!" My teacher clapped walking on stage, "Next is Saaya Yamabuki." I laughed passing her the mic as she walked on stage. "Don't hurt yourself, just letting you know I didn't use magic, I don't know a spell for you to use." I smirked, "Haha, I don't need magic." I bursted out with laughter, "Okay, I heard you singing in the bathrooms earlier," she growled walking on stage. "I'll be singing, Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys." She started off good and flat, very low and scratchy on the high notes, including she lost air on the long high notes. I laughed along with Utau, Rima, Lola, Yaya, Chichi and even Ikuto, Kai, and Kukai were all laughing, "Just terrible." I said as Utau nodded in agreement. "Utau Tsukiyomi, you're up next." She sang 'Stay' by Rihanna, she made me almost cry from her voice, as she finished everyone else was almost in tears, except me, Rima and Lola. Neither Kai nor Ikuto were crying either, our teacher walked on stage wiping away tears. Rima sang 'Royals' by Lorde, then after that everyone else went, Ikuto played violin and sang, Kai did also, but he plays the cello, and Yaya also played her piccolo.

Class was nearly over and there's only two more periods left out of the day, as everyone was sitting and chatting it up until the end of class. I sat with Utau in the way back of the theater as Saaya continued to try and sing better, failing miserably gaining laughter with every try, "Hey babe, I think you should stop before you hurt yourself." Ikuto tried to reason with her. She ran off angrily as me and Utau were singing, 'The Story of My Life' by One Direction as everyone crowded around and sang along, Saaya had gone off to her own little space. As the bell rung I teleported myself to my next class, "The story of my life, I'd give him hope, hmm!" I sang then hummed as I walked into my next class, as I saw Saaya, Ikuto and Kukai talking as they looked to me angry, Kai appeared in front of me. "Hey, you sounded amazing in class, you have a great singing voice!" he told me as I smiled, "You too! You're great on the cello." I laughed as he chuckled, "Thanks. I was wondering if you were doing anything later?" I thought about, "I'm sorry, I have to go home after school." he scratched the back of his neck as I gave him an apologetic look. "It's okay. Saturday, Me and you!" I nodded as he walked away, I frowned as class began. I was introduced and we began discussing the topic of Angels, Devils, and Demonic Angels, I took notes because she said it'd be on the test Friday, I realized that Utau and everyone else had begun distancing themselves from me. Seventh period, I tried speaking to Utau, but she turned away, Rima, Yaya, Lola, and even Chichi did the same, 'Why not just stab me, I'd rather die than have people hate me. I've dealt to much with this already, I don't even know what I did.' I thought as I walked home, 'Maybe I can get some answers from my parents?' I felt like crying, just letting it all out.

* * *

**Hey Guys~**

**Hope you like my story, I'll be updating every Saturday night or whenever the next chapter is ready, I know it's somewhat quite predictable, but I'll be putting only long chappies up!  
Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts, An Old Enemy

**UPDATED! EXTRA!**

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted into the empty home, as I picked up the note on the counter, "Gone. Be back in an hour." I sighed as I took my backpack upstairs, pulling out my homework I sat at my desk working on it. Finishing up I heard the door open, "Amu, we're home!" my mother shouted as I walked downstairs, "Hey, what's going on with me? I used telepathy and teleport today," I said as they looked at each other. "It's about time we told her, honey." My dad said as they walked into the living room, I followed, "Tell me what?" I asked as they looked at me, "Why don't you have a seat?" my mother patted the spot in next to her on the couch, I sat down awaiting an explanation. "Amu, you aren't like any other mage, You can do things that others can only dream of." my mother began, "You are what said to be an ultra rare mage called a Demonic Angel. There are only five in the whole world, but only one can born in the magic dimension." She finished. "You see the lock upon your neck emits a magic pressure much lower than it really is, it also allows you to use whatever magic you deem necessary. In this case it was Telepathy and Teleport two rare magics, and in your anger you've already gave yourself half power advantage with the fire element." my father told me, the lock had a crystal four leaf clover one of the leaves had a tint of pink, the other three had a extremely light color, blue, green and yellow. " So when I feel certain emotions, these colors will grow more solid?" I asked, as my mother nodded, "Well, you'll also need training in the elements, when you learn to control these emotions in difficult situations." she explained.

"I know it's a lot for you to take in, but we could talk more on it another time if you'd like." I nodded as my mother smiled, my dad got up, "Well I'm thinking it's about time to go to bed, Ami's at her friends house for the night." I smiled standing up to go upstairs. "Thanks for giving me some truth," my mother grabbed my arm before I could go upstairs, "I meant to tell you, the glasses should help with learning to control you emotions, you never needed them." she smiled pulling my glasses off and placing her hand over my eyes whispering a spell. "So you put a spell on my eyes?" I asked, "It was meant to keep you safe." she told me as I laughed, "How is making me blind safe?" She smiled laughing, "I don't know either, Papa thought it'd be a great way to keep the boys away." I smiled as she kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Amu." she whispered, "Goodnight Mama!" I smiled going to my room. Closing the door I pulled out clothes for tomorrow, putting on my pajamas which was a neon pink tank top and black shorts with pink stars all over them.

Sitting quietly on my bed I slowly got ready for school it was only tuesday, but it felt like it's been weeks, sighing I hopped off my bed, "No glasses is going to take some time for me to get used to," I laughed as I almost reached for them. I took off my clothes wrapped myself in a towel and went into my bathroom, turning on the shower water I waited for it to get warm as I brushed my teeth, then feeling the water was warm I dropped the towel getting in the shower. I quickly finished as I dried myself off I began brushing my hair, putting it in a long side braid, walking my bedroom I started getting dressed. I wore a long sleeved lace dark navy blue shirt over a black strapless dress, and black ankle boots, I wore my lucky gold ankle bracelet and putting my locket back on. I grabbed my backpack putting on, walking downstairs before teleporting to the bus stop, "Love you guys! Bye Mama! Papa!" I shouted as I teleported myself.

As I walked on campus, everyone seemed to be normal, no one even paid any attention to me, I saw Utau and Rima, "Hey guys!" I shouted as they looked at me like a crazy person. "Who are you to think you can speak to us? Nerd." I looked at them shocked, "What? It's me Amu, Hinamori Amu," I said as they laughed at me, "Yeah right, Amu Hinamori doesn't have blonde hair or freckles, come to think of it she also wore glasses." Utau said, Rima just kept a frown on her face. "What the heck are you talking about? I don't have blonde hair or freckles," I said as she dug through her bag, pulling out a mirror, opening it I saw dirty blonde hair in a side braid, freckles all over my face. I frowned, as I screamed loudly, I woke up on the bus to school, a girl was sitting beside me looking in a mirror, "Can I borrow that?" I asked, as she nodded confused handing it to me, "It was just a nightmare! Thank God!" I gasped looking into the mirror seeing pink hair and no freckles in sight.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I stepped onto campus, for real this time, I sighed, I should've seen this coming, "Did you hear-" I looked around as I heard that same sentence all around me, 'Another rumor started, probably Saaya.' I sighed. "She's using Kai against Saaya to get to Ikuto," I was shocked, definitely one of Saaya's rumors, "Where did you hear that, and why would you think it was true?" I asked the girl who just looked to me. "You and Ikuto used to date, until you moved away, then Saaya asked him out when Kai dumped her." I was entirely confused, "Me and Ikuto, Ikuto and I, what? We dated, no way, I would've remember that. This is my first year in school, I've been home schooled." I said as she laughed. "You really don't remember?" I shook my head as she looked surprised, "I'm Lena Stralker, Devil of Fire, Earth, Metal, Air, Control and Mind. Nice to meet you, Amu." I smiled, "Nice to meet you as well Lena!" I said walking off to find Saaya.

She was standing with, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, Lola and Chichi, they all turned away as I walked up to Saaya, "Wha-" I cut her off as I slapped her across the face backhanded. "You have no right to give me a bad reputation just because you think you know everything." I shouted at her as everyone turned to the now crying girl on the floor, "I'm not after a relationship, that which I have no memory of, and even I did like Kai it's not to get back at you, NOT EVERYTHING is ABOUT YOU!" I screamed the last part at her. "Amu, you really don't remember?" Utau asked I shook my head, "I have no clue of anything linking to my past," I frowned, "All of our tea parties?" Yaya asked, I shook my head. "I remember nothing, you guys were strangers to me until yesterday." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck as they all looked sad, Saaya stood up, "The only person I can remember is actually Saaya, now that I think about it, I just didn't know her name." I said as they all looked to her. "I didn't do anything to her!" I looked to her, "But you have to know something?" I asked her, "Fine, I do, but your parents said that it was for your own safety!" I huffed, "Again with my parents, trying to protect with all these lies." I sighed walking away from the crowd. Ikuto was about to follow me when I noticed Saaya try and hold him back, "We're over by the way, and you are out of the AD's. I don't care if you're one or not, we don't spread rumors." Ikuto said harshly as everyone left her standing there.

I ran to stand still as I saw my necklace glowing on my neck, "Not right now!" I said as I felt like I was going burn, as sweat covered my body as I saw bright red and blue appear on my necklace. Fainting as I was about to fall Ikuto caught me in his arms, next thing I realize I was in the infirmary, Utau and Ikuto jumped to their feet as I sat up. "Amu!" they said in unison, as I smiled they sighed in relief, "Well I'll just be sitting here, but do you guys know what happened?" I asked as both of them shook their heads, Kai came in fast. "I heard what happened, are you okay?" I nodded as he smiled sighing as well, Ikuto glared at him, "What are you doing here?" he asked Kai as I felt the sting of venom in his tone. "Just checking on Amu, I should ask you why you are here, Saaya's your girlfriend now isn't she?" I looked to Ikuto as he shot Kai a death glare, I mean if only looks could kill. "No she isn't. I broke up with her this morning," Ikuto said coldly as it sent shivers down Utau and I's spine, "Why?" Kai asked as we were surprised, "You mean you don't know about-" I started as Ikuto cut me off, "Saaya's spreading a rumor around that Amu was using you to get me jealous, so she could steal me back." he said as Kai looked from him to me. "That would require her to be able to remember her past which all of us knew-" I looked at him as I looked the other two sitting in the chairs, "Wait! You knew I didn't have my memory!" I said angrily as I jumped out of the bed, "I can't believe this," I said walking out of the room.

I walked down the hallway to see everyone else, but I ignored them as well, "Amu!" Yaya said concerned, I teleported myself to class not wanting to speak to any of them. I looked to my necklace to see the one of the crystal clovers fully red and the other fully blue, 'All I've felt is anger and sadness,' I thought to myself, I went through the first four periods just fine as I reached lunch. Lena saw me and waved for me to sit with her as I did I looked to Ikuto and the others as I frowned, I sat with her for the rest of the week trying to completely lock them out of my thoughts and mind. I feel bad, because they are my friends and I shouldn't treat them the way I've been, I was listening to Demi Lovato's version of 'Let it go' on my phone as I walked to lunch, I pulled up Kai's number. 'I probably won't be able to go to the party saturday, still haven't asked my parents.' I hit send looking to them as he looked to me, I frowned as I took my lunch walking the long path to exit the lunch room, passing them I walked outside as I had my lunch blew out of my hands. I saw Saaya smirking to me as I growled at her, smirking I waved goodbye, teleporting myself to class, "Such a stupid girl." I rolled my eyes turning to walk the other direction as I ran into someone as I fell backwards, "Watch where you're-" I froze as I saw red eyes staring into mine as I backed away. "Amu Hinamori, funny running into you here." the boy smirked at me, his black hair and clothes were a dead give away, "What are you doing here Mitchel?" I asked standing against the wall now. "Stalking you," I glared at him staying quiet, "Don't worry, Amu, I won't tell them where you went for those years. Even though you can't remember yourself." I looked to his face for any type of sign, "You of all people should know I can't forget what you did." I said as I stood there staring to the ground. He teleported himself behind me with his chin on my shoulder, "I'll kill you, gain your power and then I will take control of this miserable planet called Earth." I shivered, "No, I will defeat you." I said as fire appeared in my hand, "You're still not strong enough, _Amu._" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as the fire vanished.

School had just finished, I sang to myself as I walked into the courtyard, trying hard to forget about Mitchel, Ikuto and Utau were talking to the others as I walked up behind them smiling, "Hey guys, can I talk to you?" I asked shyly as they turned to me shocked. "You have a minute, I advice you use it wisely," Utau said harshly as I looked down, "I wish I hadn't of treated you all the way I did, I realize you were just trying to protect me from something that happened back then, I'm so sorry." I frowned looking up to see Utau smile at me tears in her eyes. "I forgive you!" she smiled pouncing me down to the ground, I smiled, "You're not mad at me?" I asked her as she got off of me shaking her head, helping me up I hugged her, "I'm so glad!" I smiled as she hugged me back as I saw everyone smiling at me. "I kind of have to tell you guys something, is there any where we could go talk?" I asked, "We'll go to my house," Ikuto said, Utau and me smiled sharing another hug, I was actually happy as we rode in a limo to Ikuto's house.

We were on a long road, I sat in the middle of Ikuto and Kai as Utau and Kukai sat next to each other, with Rima and Yaya sitting on the other side with Kairi and Nagi, Lola and Takashi sat next to each other as she glared out the window past Chichi next to Utau, Lyon sat on opposite to Chichi next to Nagi. "So how much longer down this road?" I asked as he and Utau laughed, "This is the driveway, Amu." Utau smiled, "Woah, this is a long driveway." I said shocked, "Even my parents resort mansions' driveway isn't this long, then again they own the three roads that connect to the highway." I said as we arrived to a large three story mansion home. I gave an amazed and surprised look, "It's beautiful." I said as Ikuto smiled at me, "Not as beautiful as you," I looked at him shocked, "What?" I blushed as he did too, "I said that out loud?" I nodded as he bit his bottom lip. "Thanks for the compliment, though." I smiled as I heard a groan from behind me, I looked to see Kai roll his eyes, "It's okay Kai, Ikuto thinks your beautiful too." I smirked as he laughed as I joined in, Ikuto pouted.

We got out, I followed Ikuto and Utau with everyone behind me as we entered a large foyer and go into a large family room as we all sat on the large couches at the fire place, I walked up to the fire place mantle. "I'll start after I left, my parents were at a meeting and left me to speak with their clients son. Mitchel, we became friends, I thought I could trust him, but he turned into a dark warlock and in order for you all to understand this story, you would have to know my magical abilities." I told them as they nodded. "He just transferred here last year at the beginning of the year." Lola explained, "Yeah, he's basically been my stalker since we met, when ever I moved to another town he did too." I said as they looked shock. "What is your magic?" Rima asked, "It's not because I don't want to tell you, I just don't know my magic." I lied to them, "You can trust us Amu," Kukai said as Utau smiled at him, he noticed her looking at him, but a he turned she turned away blushing. I giggled at her, "No, I know, I seriously don't know my magic, my parents told me and with all of the lies they've already told me, it's pretty difficult to know for sure if they're telling the truth or not." I was telling the truth there. "We understand, and I know we're all sorry for not telling you before. About us knowing." Nagi smiled at me, "It's okay, but that isn't all I have to say about Mitchel, his goal is to kill me, and take over Earth." I said as all of their faces were in shock, Kai just sat there. "I have a confession, he's my little brother, and it's true what Amu said, we had to lock him up in a magical insane institute for a while after meeting Amu." he explained, "And you were just going to keep quiet?" Ikuto asked, I looked to him, "What?" I said as he just sat there. "Yes, it's true, but I'm being honest." I looked into his eyes, I saw red in his ice blue eyes, "You are him. Why are you so insane, Mitchel?" I said as he smirked, "Only because you made me this way! Should I just tell your friends how you almost crashed in a dark mage," he said as he had all of us under a control spell, where no one could move or speak.

As he vanished I fell to my knees, and everyone else looked to me as I saw Ikuto move toward me, "Amu," he whispered as I looked to him with tears in my eyes. "I would understand if you hated me," I said shaking as Ikuto hugged me, "I could never hate you." he said as I cried into his chest, everyone watched, as I cried. Later, everyone had left, Ikuto and Utau were on both sides of me, "I was on the edge of Devils cliff, as I was about to dive off, he was using a strong control spell as he got distracted by my dad who tried to save me, he did, but he was in critical care for three months." I sighed as they patted my back, "I should be going home," I said as I stood up. "Before you go Amu, Utau look it's Kukai!" Ikuto said distracting Utau as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed, smiling, "You'll remember one day!" he smiled as Utau blushed, "Bye _Amu._" he smiled, "Bye Ikuto and Utau, see you tomorrow or monday!" I said teleporting home.

* * *

**Forgetful me~ Disclaimer on everything, I only own the story line and my original characters, Lola, Chichi, Takashi, Lyon, Kai, and Mitchel. ****Sorry for less, there will be more in the next chapter, I left it off on a curious note.**** Please, R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: My Lock and a Key to Match?

Me: Hey everybody! Callie here with another new chapter ahead! I don't own any Shugo Chara characters! Also if you haven't read the extra added in part of the last chapter, you need to!(or it won't really make sense) !O.O Please and Thank You! :b

Amu: Doesn't she know we're supposed to say that?

Ikuto: She's new at this, let her be.

Utau: She'll learn, So we know now that Kai is evil…

Kukai: Yeahhhh…. And?

Amu: He's Mitchel and out to kill me!

(Kukai stood in front of her looking around to see him)

Kukai: No one kills my sister! ((_))

(She laughed as he continued looking around as Utau blushed)

Utau: Awe! So sweet!

Me: Anyways! (mumble) 'after I was so rudely interrupted' Enjoy the story! ^o^

* * *

In the living room, is where I ended up teleporting myself, smiling at Ikuto kiss as I held my cheek, "Hey sis, what's up- Are you blushing?" Ami asked as I looked at her, "What- No way, I don't plush." I said as I felt my cheeks grow hotter, "Yeah, sure! Now spill." she smirked. "Ah- But, I, Oh Fine!" I said sitting up to the kitchen bar, "Do you know an Ikuto?" I asked her as she thought for a moment, "No, you used to date an Ikuto, but we had to move-" she covered her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" I looked to her. "It's okay, that much I already knew, they told me all about how my memory was erased, by the way where are Mama and Papa?" I asked as she looked to me, "Amu, you can't ask them to tell you about your past," she said as I looked confused, "Why?" she had a pleading look on her face, "Just trust me, okay. I can't say, but just trust me, okay?" I nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you!" she said running off to her bedroom, the front door opened as my mom and dad, they saw my locket, "You have two already saying you're ready? That was fast, you'll work with me and Papa to work on the others, kay?" I nodded as she let go of my necklace. "You know I can't forget him, not when he sees me at school, I thought that was the whole reason we moved." I asked her as she froze, "He found you at school, Mitchel did?" I nodded as she laughed. "Mitchel's dead honey, been dead for two years." I tried keeping myself from falling, "What? You mean- I've been-" I started, "Seeing things?" she asked, she walked up to me feeling my forehead, "Are you alright?" I knocked her hand away, I couldn't remember what I was saying. "Goodnight, Love you!" I said running upstairs before anything more could be said, I locked my two doors and got ready for bed, falling asleep looking out the window.

* * *

I woke up that morning with a headache, it's Saturday, my mom knocked on my door, "Amu be ready in ten minutes, Ami, Papa and I will be in the backyard waiting for you on the training grounds." I groaned getting out of bed, "Okay!" I said as I heard her leave, I snapped my fingers dressing myself. Running downstairs and out into the practicing fields, "Lets just get this done and over with," I said as I stood in defense stance, paying close attention to them. My mother and dad were in attack stances, "Amu, don't think about it, it should just come naturally!" Ami shouted as the training began. As quickly as it started it ended as I used water to wash them down and used fire to keep them back, wind to blow my father even further back as well for earth to constrict my mother, I panted as they looked at me shocked. "Amu, you just controlled all four major elements!" Ami shouted, a glow came from my necklace as I saw all four colored clover leaves as a key appeared in front of me, it matched the lock, but it only had three crystal leaves

I grabbed it as I did it teleported me with it, I held on tight to it so I didn't lose it, somehow it seemed to be saying follow me, I heard a voice as I appeared in a dark midnight blue room on a soft bed, other than the fact I landed laying on top of Ikuto. "Amu?" he said as I stared at him the key landed on his chest in front of me, I looked to his face about to grab the key, but he stopped me, "Ikuto, that key showed up when my locket changed," I said as he teleported himself to his closet as my face met the bed. "Ow!" I said rubbing my forehead as the dark curtains made the room too dark for me to see where I was going, "I wanna know why, about my past, why everything still seems wrong!" I said sitting back on the edge of his bed, he sat next to me, "I know you do." he said as I looked to him. "Then why won't you help me?" I said as his eyes went to the ground, "I want to, but I just can't it's your parents place." I clenched my fists, "You too! First my little sister tells me that even she knows my past! And then tells me to trust her on not talking to our parents about it!" I said irritated, as Ikuto grabbed my hand.

"You'll find out, these things usually take time." he said as I had tears in my eyes as he took his thumb, wiping my tears away, "Ikuto, did you love me?" I asked him as he looked to me shocked then smiling. He moved closer, as I realized exactly just how close he was as he kissed me on the lips, we stayed like that for a moment as it felt like the world span, weirdly enough it felt like I've done this before. I saw him looking in my eyes, like I was remember when we first met back then, 'I'm Ikuto, do you always fall?" he said holding a hand out as I took it, "Y-yeah, I-I guess!" I stuttered, he chuckled, "You're pretty," he said as I looked to him, "Um, Thanks!" I blushed as I saw Utau walking up to us, "Ikuto stop harassing the poor girl!" she said, "I'm Utau," I smiled, "Amu Hinamori." I said shyly.

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto's eyes, "I just remember the first time we met. When did we meet?" I asked him, "In sixth grade," he smiled as he laid back on his bed, "Did you just say you remember the day we met?" he shot up as I laughed. "I remembered!" I said smiling as I realized what just happened, "It was also the day I met Utau," I sat there amazed, "Oh wow." I said as he smiled, "I'm glad you got a memory back." he hugged me as I hugged him back. 'I'm glad you remember me.' I heard his thought as I closed my eyes.

I had another memory of meeting all the others, and then something happened, I saw black and darkness, red eyes appeared out of it as I shook myself to open my eyes as Ikuto looked at me worried. "My mother wasn't the one who erased my memories, it was Mitchel." I said as Utau walked into the room, "Amu? What are you doing here?" She asked, "I remembered meeting everyone including knowing why I still don't have all my memories. Mitchel is to blame." I told her.

* * *

The weekend went by fast after that, school was starting in two hours and I had been awake all night, my phone vibrated as I received a text from Ikuto, I didn't go to the party that night after leaving his house I went home and slept for hours. Causing me to be awake all night until late sunday afternoon, then I fell asleep for about three to five hours and staying up pretty late, probably slipped away once or twice. I hoped out of my bed as I snapped myself dressed and began the rest of my getting ready process, as I finished grabbing my bag and teleported myself to school. Seeing Ikuto at the gate I walked up behind him, "Hey!" I shouted putting my hand on his shoulder, I laughed as he jumped up into the air, "I never knew you were so jumpy!" I said continuing to laugh.

"Very funny, but we need to keep an eye out for you know who." he said seriously, "You mean me," I saw Kai behind Ikuto as I used a fire kick attack, knocking him down, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you." he smirked. Ikuto threw a water attack at him, "It doesn't matter if you get your memory back, I'll kill you before that can happen, my precious Amu." he smirked as I growled at him, "No, I will defeat you, no matter what happens!" I said as he just continued with his smug smirk on his face as he turned, walking away, "You can say that all you what, _Amu._" he said as I glared at him.

* * *

Ikuto, Utau, and I teleported to class together, as I sat there, we learned about our ancestors and then learned a little about my last name in magic history, finding out we were a big part of history. The Hinamori's were the founders of Seiyou Magic Academy, it used to be only for magic users from the magical dimension; My parents attended it as the first magic students, then their Junior year, magic users on Earth could go to the school. Mitchel, who is a dark warlock, is actually a lot older than I thought, he had been on Earth since magic users weren't allowed on Earth.

The Era after the war that caused it to be illegal to be a magic user with regular humans, all the dark magic users stayed on Earth to keep from being prisoned. Mitchel was the first warlock ever to become dark, the darkness gives them the power to live eternally, feeding off of light mages and warlock's magical energy to reenergize their own magic. Any magic users who weren't dark and staying on Earth were locked out with the dark ones, causing them to never be allowed to return to the magic dimension.

I live in the magic dimension, my father is the ruler of it basically, like a king and my mother his queen, like my father's mom and dad, so I'm technically a princess, but no tiara. My father decided to turn our dimension into a democracy, he was the president and the magic council made all the big decisions, the magic council is made up of all the oldest people in the magic dimension who are extremely powerful, as a Demonic Angel their job if born in the magic dimension that one is to protect everyone from any dangers, and if Mitchel returns.

* * *

Paying close attention during the rest of class, until it was about three minutes before the bell, "Alright class, notes are done for today, but this Friday we will allow you to go back to the beginning of your life to right now in individual simulators. You will be able to see your entire past from start to finish. Now, only you will be seeing anything, none of it will be video taped as well for no one being able to watch it with you." he said as the bell rung, "Don't forget!" he said as everyone ran out of class.

* * *

Later on it was lunch, as I ran up to Utau sitting at the table, sitting next to her smiling too much, "Happy?" I nodded, "I could possibly be able to see what happened!" I laughed, "Yeah that's only if the simulators work." she said as I looked to her, "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean they might or might not allow you see certain things, whatever you think you want to see isn't at all what it shows you. You could get something completely different." she told me as she noticed my frown, "It's a possibility doesn't mean that will happen!" she said smiling. I nodded, "So like a fifty-fifty chance?" I asked her, she nodded taking a bite of her cookie, "Just, don't worry about it, okay?" she asked as I nodded smiling. "Is it okay if I come over this afternoon?" I asked her as she nodded, "Of course you can! Just find me and Ikuto, then we'll teleport there all together," she smiled as I nodded, "Alright." I said cheerfully, Ikuto and everyone else made their way to the lunch table. We talked the whole lunch period and caught up on everything that has happened since monday, "We have the Individual Simulators, Potions Test, Physical Fitness exams and also that Life Choices 'All About You' Speech, all on Friday alone." I said as Utau groaned, "Ugh! Not only that but I heard in Chorus class we have to memorize a song and preform it at the fall concert, not including all the other songs she's making us learn." It was Rima, Yaya and my turn to groan, "Not to mention our seventh period teacher said she has a summoning all next week, she said it was worth a test grade each day." Rima explained before taking a bit of her sandwich as I groaned, "I never asked for that class and this is just frustrating!" I said as I threw my head back, wearing a large white tank top with a bunch of hearts all over and pink leggings, with black flats. I pulled my hair back and tied it into a pony tail, Ikuto and the guys left to class while us girls stayed as we kept chatting until the bell rung to go to class. Leaving the rest of the day to be awkward and boring, anxious and excited to go over to Utau's after school, and I was also wondering what was going to happen this afternoon, knowing I was going to meet their parents.

* * *

Me: Well, that was full of informative things, tell me what you thought! R&R! :b

Utau: Quit that! You're supposed to ask us to do that! :c

Me: I'm new at this! Okay? Cut me some slack! (glooms)

Amu: It's okay! (pats my shoulder)(hugs her sobbing)

Ikuto: Utau! What did you do?

Utau: Uh! What makes you think I did-

Amu: (glares) Apologize!Utau: Fine! I'm sorry!

Me:(Jumping up smiling) Thanks, apology accepted!

Kukai: Callie does not own any Shugo Chara characters! R&R! Please! (O_O)

Amu: Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting His Family

Callie(Me): WELCOME!

Amu and Ikuto: OW!

Utau: Why are you yelling?

Callie: I don't really know…

Utau: Well stop please.

Callie: Fine…

Kukai: Yo Guys!

Utau: *blushes* Hey Kukai…

Amu: Hey!

Ikuto: Yo! Kukai I think someone likes y-

Amu: *nudging him* He means that he likes your shoes!

Kukai: *awkwardly* Okayyyyy…

Callie: Alright who wants to- *pauses as everyone raises hand*

Utau: *begging* PLEASE!

Callie: Fine! You and Kukai! *smirks*

Utau: Callie does not own any characters or items that are from Shugo Chara!

Kukai: *grins* Therefore you are allowed to see this story! ENJOY! :D

Walking outside of the main building I heard people shouting to the side of the building in a whisper, I peered around the corner to see Mitchel and Saaya arguing as I heard him speak, "I need you to do this for me," he said as she shook her head, "I can't keep doing this Mitchel! She's already discovered your own cover as Kai!" she said. I saw him look my way annoyed as he saw me, I ran looking for Utau and Ikuto, I stopped to see Mitchel glaring as he watched me walking away. As I walked up to them I looked back to see he was gone, I turned around to see Lena walking my way, "Hey Lena!" I smiled as we waved to each other, "How are you? Sorry I haven't been talking to you lately!" I stood there as she thought, "I've been good, it's okay!" She smiled waving her hands. "Well, it was nice talking to you!" I smiled back as she looked to me, "You too! See ya!" She then ran off. Utau and Ikuto stood there as I walked up to them, "I didn't make you guys wait too long, did I?" I asked as she shook her head and he chuckled. As I was blushing, the driver opened the door to the limo we were in front of, "I thought you guys were just going to teleport home?" I asked as I got in sitting across from Utau. "We were or I thought that too until he complained about not having a cool exit ride!" I laughed as he frowned at me, making things intense and causing me to be silenced, Utau laughed as he did leaving me to be terribly confused. "I should've known that wasn't a serious look!" I said pouting as he moved next to me. "Why sit next to me with all of that space!" I shouted as Utau laughed, I blushed even more red. He gave her a glare as I laughed, "Siblings." I said as they'd joined me laughing, a few moments later we arrived at their house.

Ikuto and Utau got out first as I got out last, "Are your parents going to be home?" I asked as they shrugged, "Most likely, yeah." Utau smiled to me as we walked inside. "So what are your parents like?" I asked, they both turned to me. "You don't even remember our parents!" I nodded as they looked to each other, "I didn't want to mention it that I remember coming here vividly," I said, "Back when I was really young, it's seems as if… " I trailed off in thought as they looked to me. "As if what?" Utau asked impatiently, "Ah it's nothing, I'll talk to you guys about it later." I said as she groaned, "There you two are and Amu?" a voice announced and asked as we all turned to her, "Yeah, it's her, mom," Ikuto said a little irritated as I smiled after looking to him. "It's been so long, haven't heard the name Hinamori in about three years." she smiled as I looked surprised, "Oh, I-" I was cut off as a large door opened a dark room, "Hinamori Amu, you're right Souko, I do believe we haven't heard that name in a few years." a man that looked like Ikuto only older came walking out. "Amu, this is my dad, Aruto." I looked at him curiously as he smiled, "Hi, um, I-" smiling shyly the two just chuckled at me, "I heard they were bringing a friend, but I didn't know it was you! I made chocolate chip cookies, I'll show you to the kitchen." Souko smiled. "Those are my favorite!" I smiled as she laughed causing me to blush, "I know they are, I used to make them for you all the time." she smiled as I continued to follow her, we entered a large white room, "If you all know me, then why can't I remember all of you?" I wondered out loud. Souko put the cookies down before I said that, she turned to me quickly, "So you didn't know me or Aruto before walking in here?" she asked as I began feeling a little light headed, she walked out of the room as I fell over slowly as I hit the ground "Amu!" she yelled as I blacked out.

* * *

Next thing I feel is the softness of a bed under my head as I sat up quickly, looking around the room, I didn't recognize it, "You're finally awake!" Utau said walking in, I smiled as she handed me a mug, "Hot chocolate!" she smiled as I looked to the liquid as I took a sip. "It's good, all it's missing is marshmallows." I said as I looked to her, "What happened?" she asked, "I really don't know. I just passed out. You knew that I used to come over when we were younger, didn't you?" I asked as she frowned. "Yeah, I know you want to remember things, but it's gonna have to be you actually remembering something that happened, I could tell you, but you won't feel those memories." she explained as I sighed nodding, "That makes sense." I smiled sadly, "Don't worry, you'll remember!" she smiled getting up patting my leg. "By the way, Ikuto's the one who carried you in here, and our dad wants to speak with you." she smirked as I glared at her then surprise as I got up following her out of the room and down the stairs.

Aruto stood in front of the door that he came out of from before as Utau and Ikuto sat on the couch next to the door as they smiled at me, "Come in here Amu, I have something I would like to show you." He smiled as I followed him into the dark room, as he turned on the lights there were not only pictures of him, Souko, Utau and Ikuto, but there were three small framed pictures of me. "Your parents told us to care for you when you were younger, to keep you safe here on Earth with us, then something happened after you turned thirteen and your parents took you back to the magic dimension." I looked to see him frowning, "At first we thought it was because of you and Ikuto dating, but then they were acting strange." he explained as I looked to him. "They still act really strange, but I lost my memory of those years." I said confused, "There was however about eight years that you didn't come back to the house, your parents weren't strange at that time." he said as I thought, "Mitchel, what do you know of him?" I asked as he looked to me, "He died two years ago," he said sitting to the side of me holding a picture book, I shook my head, "Evil is everlasting, especially when they have a purpose to keep living." I said as he had turned to me. "He is who my parents sent me here to stay safe from." I explained as he looked shocked, "He's alive and after you, but why you?" I looked to him as I pointed to the locket, "This locket helps protect me, but I'm hoping to be able to entrust you with the truth." I said as he smiled, using magic he made the whole room soundproof and I told him everything that's happened that I can remember.

He was deep in thought taking in what he had heard, "So you are telling me that, you, are the Demonic Angel of the magic dimension?" He asked still processing all of the information, "Yes," I nodded as he smiled. "We'll just leave it at that," Aruto smiled as we were about to leave the room, "I was wondering if you'd be able to help with my memory?" I asked as he frowned, "Sadly no, his dark magic is too complex to break." he explained, "Okay-" he stopped me. "The best way to remember is to remember on your own, it takes memories to gain memories." I nodded understanding his advice, he released the soundproof spell and we left the room that turned dark as we left.

Going into the kitchen, Ikuto, Utau, and Souko were each eating a cookie as Ikuto smiled at me, Aruto motioned for Souko to follow him. I walked over to them, "Is there any for me?" I asked as Ikuto smirked, "Sorry, Utau ate them all." She glared at him, "Hey! I actually saved her some and I hid them before you or mom could see." She said moving to the microwave as she opened it pulling out the cookies in plastic wrap. "That's why there were cookies already gone." He said as I laughed, "At least someone cares enough to save me cookies!" I glared at him accepting the cookies, "Thank you, Utau!" I smirked. "I was wondering if it'd be okay for me to spend the night Friday?" I asked as I took a bite of a cookie, "Sure, as long as you sleep in my room." Ikuto smirked as I glared with a blush on my face, "I was talking to Utau, Pervert!" I told him as he chuckled, "Doesn't mean it won't end up that way." He whispered in my ear as I turned into a tomato.

Leaving the room, Utau took me back to her room as we chatted, "What's it like in the magic dimension?" I looked her as she walked around the room looking to me as she did different things. "Well, there isn't much difference, except for everyone has magic." I shrugged, "Oh, that makes sense, are you ready for all that stuff Friday?" she asked as I groaned throwing myself back, "No!" I said as she laughed at me, "It's really easy, and once everything is done and over with you'll be fine!" She said sitting next to me with a scrap book. I immediately sat up as she looked to me, "I know what I said, but I'm going to give you this, I made it for you before you left." She smiled handing it over to me as I opened it there was a note addressed to me from Ikuto.

Upon opening the note I glanced to her as she nodded to me in approval, I read it, 'Dear Amu, I'm writing this mostly to let my feelings out on paper, mom says it's the best I can do for myself, I wish this note could speak for itself to tell you how I really feel rather than me saying it to your face. I hope that wherever you go your happy and safe, I'm upset, but who wouldn't be, you were my first love. I love you Amu Hinamori and I will never forget you.' I was now in tears, "Ikuto wrote this?" I smiled through tears as she nodded hugging me. "Why am I happy? I don't even remember all that much of him from back then!" I frowned, looking to the scrapbook I opened it, the first picture was of Ikuto and Utau surprising me with a hug, I was blushing and about to fall forward. There were several photos of me and Ikuto hugging, laughing and kissing, I smiled as I turned through pages to see me, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Lola all sitting up to a table laughing at Lola as she glared wearing a little bow peep costume with lots of frilly accessories, I laughed. "What is she wearing?" I asked through my laughter, "Her mom found out we were having a tea party and made her dress up for it!" Utau laughed as a knock was heard at the door, "I'll put that up for now. We'll look at it more Friday night, kay?" I nodded as she put it away I smiled still laughing at Lola.

She went to open her door as Souko smiled at her, "Just letting you know that your sister called Amu, she said that your parents are wondering where you are." I looked to her shocked, "Okay, I'll be down in a few to tell you all goodbye." I smiled as she nodded leaving. "I just remember something I said I was going to help you with!" I said to Utau as she looked at me, "Tomorrow, I'll help you out, isn't Summoning and the Magic Games next week?" I asked as she nodded, I smirked to her, "Are you guys holding a party to get people pumped for next week?" I asked as she laughed nodding. "I'm going to get you a date Saturday!" I smirked as she went silent and blushed, "W-What?" I laughed as she stuttered, "I told you I had a plan to get you and Kukai together." I told her, that caused her to turn into a bright red tomato. "No Way! You don't have to do that!" she protested as I laughed, "I'm going to say goodbye to your brother, and parents then I'm leaving, text me later, kay?" I said as she nodded to me, I walked out of her room into Ikuto's only to find him standing in his doorway. Looking into his eyes I looked back to a memory I had, it was Ikuto a few years ago, I was sitting in a car looking out the back window to see him with tears down his cheeks and a glare straight to the car I was currently sitting inside, the memory faded. I stood in front of Ikuto, blushing as I noticed how close his face was to my own, it was as if in the memory I couldn't remember who he was as the car drove away, he moved closer to my face as I smiled, we laughed as our lips touched. I was blushing as we stood in his doorway like that for a few minutes as he broke off the kiss as we hugged, he put his forehead against mine, his arms around my waist as mine were around his neck, we looked into each others eyes, "I've wanted to ask you for a while, but will you go out with me?" I looked to him in surprise, then smiled. "Why would I?" I smirked, as he grinned irritated as I smiled putting a finger to his chest, "Because you know you like me." he smirked looking me in the eyes, I turned away from him, smirking over my shoulder, "Maybe, maybe not." I said as he laughed, "So is that a yes?" I chuckled as he smirked, "Of course!" I smiled as he twirled me around and kissed me on the lips.

I walked downstairs to their parents as they came down behind me, grabbing my backpack I hugged Aruto then Souko, "Is it okay if I come over Friday and spend the night?" I asked as they laughed, "Of course you can Amu, anytime!" Souko smiled as did Aruto. I smiled as I hugged them both again, waving goodbye as I walked out the front door, teleporting myself to the school I was met by my worried sister standing on the sidewalk tapping her foot impatiently, "Where were you? You're so lucky mom and dad are still out on their dinner date at Sandra's Magic Cavern Performance Dinner!" she said as I smiled at my little sister. "I was at the library studying for this huge magic test I have on Friday," I said as she sighed, "We need to get home before mom and dad do." she said as I took her hand teleporting us home.

* * *

Callie: Don't you just love LOVE?

Amu: I could care less about the subject! .

Ikuto: That's harsh Amu-koi!

Utau: Why is your sister so worried about you?

Ikuto: Yeah, what's up with that?

Amu: I don't know, she's a weirdo!

Ami: Hey! ToT

Callie: So Impatient! You'll find out next chapter!

Ikuto: And when will that be? You took long enough on posting this chapter!

Callie: , I had writers block! You don't know what it's like!

Utau: So dramatic! R&R! Please!

Callie: I love you all! Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading! Please and Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Learning the Whole Truth

Callie: Well, I know it's random, and crazy, but this chapter happens now!

Utau: She does not own any Shugo Chara Characters and/or items in the original product!

Ikuto: Enjoy!

* * *

I decided when we got home that I was just gonna go to sleep, "Goodnight Ami, Love you!" I said as I ran upstairs, I got a shower and began to dress for bed as I felt a strange sense of power over my body, I found that it came from feeling a magical tension. I was sensing all of the magical presences around me, I could feel four instead of what should be only three, my mother, father and sister, but the fourth one seemed light in weight and extremely dark in essence. I walked to the open staircase as I stopped in a hidden area before going to the stairs, "I need you to make sure she forgets all of the Tsukiyomi's especially that boy with the key, he is the one who will cause my masters plans to crumble." I heard a girl voice echo from the living room. I ran downstairs to see my mother and father sitting in front of a girl that had black hair and blood red eyes, only she was a hologram, my sister ran down after me, "Who are you?" I asked as I glared to her, "I'm your worst nightmare, my name is Gigi Gold," my eyes widened, "So your Chichi's twin, huh?" I asked as she glared at me. "Yes, but we are complete and total opposites." she smirked as my sister looked to me, "We need to get out of here and fast!" she shouted as I ran to her, I teleported us to the only place I knew would be willing to help.

The Tsukiyomi's, my escape from everything this afternoon, she looked to me before fainting in my arms, I carried her to the door as I rang the doorbell, a shirtless Ikuto opened the door with a surprised face, looking to Ami in my arms he stared, "What happened?" he asked. "She's my sister, she faints when dealing with stress." I said as he took her from me as we walked inside his house that was pitch black, I only had a pair of black shorts and teal tank top on with a strapless bra on underneath, my feet were bare and I shivered. "My parents, their working for Mitchel." I said as he looked to me shocked, "That's bad, very bad." he said as I nodded, "Ikuto, who was at the-" Souko began as she saw me and my sister in his arms, "Amu? What happened? Is Ami alright?" she asked as I looked to her and nodded, "Luckily we got out of there in time before either of us could get hurt, but I discovered why my parents were acting strange." I said as she looked at me curiously. "Mitchel is controlling them." I explained, she looked at me shocked, "But isn't he-" I shook my head as she gulped, "Do you need to stay here?" she asked as I nodded, "I know no one else I can trust more with me and my sister." I smiled as she did too. "It's completely fine by me." I hugged her, "Thank you!" I said, "Ikuto take Ami up to Utau's room," I smiled shedding a few tears after he went upstairs, "The worst of it is that Mitchel's main goal in erasing my memories was to make me forget about your whole family, but mostly Ikuto." I said as she looked to me, "Amu, you remember us now though," she patted my head making me smile as I nodded. "I'm glad I was able to remember you guys, but I need to figure out how I'm going to get rid of Mitchel and really burry him six foot underground." I said as she smiled, "You'll always have a place to come home to, no matter what," I smiled, "Thank you." we hugged as I went up to Utau's room, Ikuto walked out of her room as I was going in. "Do you want to maybe talk?" he asked as I looked to him, "Tomorrow." I said as he walked out of my way so I could go into Utau's room, he did a really surprised me by kissing me with a quick peck, I blushed as he smirked, "Goodnight, _Amu._" I shyly smiled, "G-goodnight, Ikuto." I told him as I watched him walk away still smirking at me, I went into her room closing the door behind me leaning against it. "Amu!" I heard Utau call out for me, "Yeah," I asked as she snapped her fingers causing the lights to turn on, I was still blushing as she smirked, "Why are you here? And you're blushing?" she said rubbing her eyes from the dark, "Did my brother bother you?" she asked, "Actually, we're-" I started to say, but she cut me off, "You're dating!" I blushed as she squealed, my sister stirred. "Shush!" I said shushing her pointing to my sister, "Why are you here and who is she?" she asked as I chuckled, "I'll tell you and Ikuto tomorrow, and she's my sister, Ami." I said as I laid her bed beside her, "Alright, see you in the morning," she smiled dozing off as I fell asleep not long after.

I woke up the next morning to Utau hugging me and my sister shaking me, "Amu!" she said continuously, "What?" I said groggily as I realized Utau was snuggling me, I smacked her arm a few times and shook her, nothing. I smirked as an idea came to mind, "Utau! Kukai said he loved you!" I screamed in her ear, "Oh my gosh! Really?" she asked sitting straight up awake, "No. Now get up or else we'll be late for school." I said as she got up and snapped her fingers so she was dressed as did I, seeings how all my clothes were with my evil possessed parents. I frowned as I looked to my sister, "You're coming with me to school." I told her as she looked to me in surprise, "I guess if I have to," she said as she snapped her fingers dressing in a black and white cardigan over a light pink flowing cropped top and black skinny jeans with black combat boots, she put her long light brown hair into a braid going down the side of her face. "Nice outfit," Utau said as I smirked, "I guess you do have some girly taste," I stated as she rolled her eyes, "Let's just go already!" she said walking out the door and downstairs, we entered the kitchen. "Who wants a doughnut?" Souko asked as Aruto stood next to the coffee pot, pouring a cup, "Souko told me, we will all talk when you get home from school." I nodded as we all three took a doughnut as a long arm reached in front of me grabbing the chocolate doughnut I was after. "Ikuto! I wanted that one!" I whined as everyone else laughed, Ami just watched with a blank face, "Chocolate's the only one I'll eat!" he whined as I glared to him, he smirked, "We could share it!" I laughed, "No, I have a better idea, we could split it in half." I smirked as he frowned, "No. It's mine." he said as I noticed everyone staring at us except for Utau who was eating a green iced doughnut with sprinkles and filled with cranberry jelly. "This is actually happening again." Souko said as Aruto nodded, "Again?" I asked as they laughed, "When you were dating before you two would do this every morning you came over. Oh my gosh, you two are dating again!" Souko said surprise, "You're slow, honey." Aruto said as I looked to him surprised. "It's helps when you have magical surveillance watching everything, with the ability to hear sound." he said, "Confessions in the hallway are easily seen," he looked to Ikuto and I, only I was blushing. We just decided to split the doughnut, taking iit to go in the limo as we stopped by Kukai's house, Ikuto rolled down the window. "Why are we here?" Utau asked, I smirked as she looked at me curiously, "Phase 1: Pick him up before school." I said smirking as Ikuto turned to Kukai who was exiting his house, "Yo! Kukai, want a ride to school?" Ikuto asked as Kukai looked our way, I noticed him steal a glance to see Utau. "Yeah, sure, my brother was going to take me, but I'd rather go with you guys." he smiled getting in next to Utau who was going crazy on the inside, but showed no emotion the whole ride to school as she glares at me.

"Who is that?" Kukai asked pointing to Ami, "This is my little sister, Ami." I said as Kukai just oh-ed, "What's with you two sitting so close? Are you dating again?" We nodded as Utau rolled her eyes and Kukai oh-ed again, "Why do you ask so many questions?" Utau asked as he looked to her glaring with a smirk. "I'm just curious, is that a crime?" he asked as I could tell she wanted to smack the sarcastic smirk right off his face, "It is in my book, sadly, it isn't punishable by law." I laughed along with her, "Why are you laughing?" Ikuto asked as he smirked, "It was funny, what is a crime to laugh?" I smirked as he just smirked. "Yep," he said, then getting really close to my ear, "Punishment comes later." I blushed as I moved away from him, "I don't even think so!" I said as he laughed, "I was only kidding." he smirked as I looked at him and glared.

We arrived to school a few minutes later, I was hoping to just zoom through the day or at least be able to focus on school instead of Mitchel and my Parents. Ami was given the same schedule as me, getting introduced to all of my friends in the courtyard, walking to class together as she was introduced to the class. Sitting in first period I watched my pencil as I rolled it over the table back and forth in between my hands, "Pst!" I looked up to the board to see our teacher writing a list on the it of what we needed for the simulators Friday. "Amu!" I saw Ikuto calling me out of the corner of my eye, "Yeah?" I asked as he smirked, "Are you okay?" He asked as I began writing stuff off the board. "I'm okay, just trying not to think about stuff right now." I told him as he nodded writing down things, "Alright," he smiled as I smiled back to him, class continued on until it was time for second period.

As we all walked in and took our seats, Mr. Clydglasse, which is our Ap Potionology teacher came in with an angry look, "Everyone up, take your things to the front of the classroom, you're getting new seats!" he announced as we groaned. He started from the front left hand corner of the room, "Amu and Ikuto, behind them Kukai and Utau, and in the back Yaya," he said as he pointed to the desks. "Lyon and Lola, Chichi and Reina, Vera and Sekai, in the next column here in the front, Takashi and Saaya, Kai and Olivia, then Kylie and Matt, and last column, Damien and Gigi, Jake and Mel, and finally Tye and Rima." He said we were all sitting happily, well, some of were. Takashi and Saaya just glared opposite ways from each other, Lola continued to bore holes into his head as he smirked in her direction. Ami was late to the class, handing him a pass as our teacher instructed her to sit next to Yaya in the back as she smiled at me.

He gave us some slides to copy notes from, I pulled out my notebook and a pencil as I paid close attention, mostly because he told us we would have a test on Friday. "Another one!" I groaned silently as Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai laughed at my reaction as I just glared at them, we went back to writing our notes until the bell rang for the next class. Soon enough lunch was upon us, Ami sat on the opposite side of me as we ate and discussed about her, I told them more about her. The rest of the day went by relatively quickly, before I could even finish with my assignment for English, seventh period. I sighed, "Guess it's now or never." Heading to the limo where Ikuto, Utau and my sister stood in front of me.

Reaching their home going into Aruto office that he talked to me before in, Ikuto, I and Utau sat on one end of the couch while Souko and Aruto sat on the other end. Ami sat on the other side of the coffee table, in front of us, twiddling her thumbs she looked down to them as we waited for her to start talking. "It all started when Amu turned twelve wanting to do schooling on Earth, at first mom and dad were weary of the idea, but let her go anyway knowing they could trust her, she went into middle school and met all of her friends," she said as she looked to us. "Halfway through the year Mitchel started tracking her, the more he watched her, the more he knew about her and thought he need more control over everything that she would trust, but in order for any of his plans to work, he needed Ikuto, his family and your mutual friends to disappear." I looked to see their surprised faces, "That is why Amu couldn't remember any of you," Utau looked to her confused, "If he has control over her parents, why not you?" her question made me curious as well, "Mitchel tried, but my magic makes it impossible to be controlled." She explained. "You know, I never knew what kind of magic you have." I said to her as she looked to me in worry and questioning whether or not she should tell anyone, "I'm bellow an Demonic Angel, but I'm not an Angel or Devil." She continued as I nodded. "We are called to be the brothers or sisters of a Demonic Angel." I looked shocked, "What your saying is that Amu is a Demonic Angel? I know for certain she doesn't have another brother or sister." Utau asked making sure of what she was asking is true, looking to her I then noticed that Souko and Aruto had no shock at all. "I'm a Demonic Angel of the Magic Dimension, that much is all I know." I said looking my sister in the eyes, as they all looked to me, "I know I'm supposed to keep it secret, but with her saying that there is no way of keeping it from you." I told them. Ami sat there smiling, "I needed everyone to know anyway, because the story wouldn't make sense for Utau and Ikuto." I nodded then looked to her in confusion. "What? Souko, you two knew?" I looked to her as she nodded and they both laughed, "Your parents told us, when you were younger as a way to take precautions." she explained, I looked to Aruto, "So you were just acting like you didn't know?" I asked him as he chuckled. "I wanted you to tell me and that you trusted me enough to, instead of just telling you I already knew," he explained to me as I pouted, "Anyway, now that everyone knows I can continue!" Ami smiled as we listened.

"It really all began when Amu met him for the first time, he had diquised himself as one of the students to get closer to her, that is when Kai comes into the picture during sixth grade." she paused, but sighed and continued. "He knew he needed to get Ikuto out of the picture before he could further his plans, since he had control over mama and papa at that moment, he could force them to take all memory after of course tricking Ikuto into believing that Amu cheated," I looked to Ikuto surprised, "As Mama brought me with her to pick her up from here, Amu had been crying up until the point we had reached the car, she looked to Ikuto who was glaring at the vehicle," Ami said, "That was my first memory after it was erased," Ami nodded, "You stopped watching him and ending up going through your life being chased by Mitchel who tried to make it hard to remember what you went through at Devil's hill, but you being a Demonic Angel were able to shake out of his control and evaded him until coming back here on Earth." She finished explaining to us. "It's just crazy, why would my lock show me your key, and-" I trailed off as I got up, walking around the couch, I felt a strong shock go through my mind and body.

I remembered everything, I looked to everyone staring at me, "Amu, are you okay?" I shook my head, "I'm just going to go to bed early, I'll see you in the morning." I told them as they all watched me. Walking into Utau's room, I used my magic to feel refreshed and dress in my night clothes, I made a cot appear for me to sleep on as I laid down, "My life is a mess." I thought before passing out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning stretching before sitting up and leaping out of bed, I walked out of Utau's room to see her, Ikuto, Ami, Souko and Aruto talking. "Look who decided to wake up, it's sleeping beauty." Aruto laughed as Ikuto gave me a kiss on the forehead, I smiled as he did too. "The good news is I remember everything, but I still don't know a way to defeat Mitchel," I explained to them as they frowned. "I am so sorry for not believing you before," Utau said hugging me, "Mitchel, he's the reason my life is so crazy and messed up, and why parents aren't normal." I looked to Ami. "I will save them," I smiled hugging her, "I know you will. Now that you know," I laughed, "I realized now why the phrase leave your past behind yourself, I should have just kept moving forward. They all joined our hug making it into a group hug.

* * *

Callie: It's a little longer, but I hope you liked this chapter! :)

Ikuto: Why are you making Utau and my mother slow?

Utau: Yeah!

Amu: She did that so people would know that Souko figured out we were dating!

Ikuto & Utau: Ohhh!

Nagi: Hey guys! Please read and review! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time!

Callie: Hey you guys! Sorry for taking forever to update! :(

Amu: Do we see Mitchel anytime in the near future?

Ikuto: I hope not!

Utau: I want to pound his face in!

Kukai: No one touches my sister!

Amu & Utau: Awe! So sweet!

Callie: No, he won't be making an actual appearance in a little while…

Amu: What do you mean?

Ikuto: I think she means Mitchel won't be there, but there is still Kai.

Amu: Ohhh…

Utau & Kukai: Hope You Enjoy! She doesn't own any Shugo Chara things!

* * *

It's finally friday afternoon, after the exhaustion of tests, project presentations, and performances, Utau ran inside ahead of Ikuto and I, who were currently in an argument about the party should have balloons or not, "I think there should be balloons!" I said pouting as he turned away from me, "It's a teenage party, not a five year old party!" he said as I frowned. "Guys!" Utau shouted as we continued our argument, "Balloons are for any kind of party not just a five year olds!" I said, "Guys!" Utau continued to yell, "Well they add money to the cost of the party!" Ikuto said as I fumed. "GUYS!" Utau screamed at us, "What!" we turned to see an angry Utau, "If you two keep arguing, there won't be a party!" she said as she opened the doors smiling, "We're home, Mom!" Utau said as she closed the door after we walked in. "I'm exhausted from those tests!" I said as I fell back on the couch in my black jean shorts and white t-shirt, as I pulled back my hair in a long ponytail as Ikuto and Utau came to sit in the living room with me. "And on top of that Saaya challenged me to fight her in the magic games," I told the as I groaned, looking up to see them staring at me, "Do you even know what that means?" I shook my head to Utau's question. "You need to have a team together by Monday," Ikuto explained as he looked through his potionology textbook, "I'll vote that our team will be the AD's." Utau said smiling opening a magazine. "Why don't I just say it's us three?" I asked, Ikuto looked to me, "You team has to have a minimum of ten and a max of twelve, I'm a part of your team, you in Utau?" Ikuto asked her as I looked to her, "If I didn't want to be a part of the team I wouldn't have suggested the name!" she laughed as I smiled. "Where do the Magic Games take place?" I asked, "In the school arena, there is a different game each day, they usually last from after school to almost midnight. Saturday is the day to have a real turn around, a team can earn triple the points they have or lose them all, that day starts a eight and goes all the way to midnight." Ikuto explained more as he just went back to working on his homework assignment, I pulled out my own homework. "I hate potionology!" I groaned as Ikuto laughed, "You want me to help you?" he smiled as I looked to him, "Sure." I smiled as I moved next to him, I went to pull out my book as I realized it wasn't in there. "My book was in here earlier," I said, "Yeah, you left it in your locker after class remember?" Utau reminded me, "That's right!" I said as I groaned and they laughed, "We can go to my room and work on it," Ikuto suggested as I nodded as I followed him up to his room.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he pulls out his notebook and book again, "You were serious? I thought we were just gonna talk." I said as I laid back on his bed, "I thought you needed help," I laughed smiling, "I finished the homework in class, that is why my book is in my locker." I explained as he grinned. "Just let me finish on these last few problems and then we can talk." he said as he moved to his desk, from his bed I watched him as he worked on the problems. I smiled and laid back staring at the ceiling as I let myself drift off, closing my eyes and thinking about everything that's happened since I met Ikuto for the second time that I remember. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto looking down at me with a smirk, "Falling asleep?" he chuckled making me blush, "I was until you surprised me." I frowned as he pouted, going around and laying next to me on his bed. I turned on my side toward him, "So how is this party gonna work?" I asked as he looked to the ceiling, "Our parents usually go out on an overnight trip mostly-" I looked to the ceiling, "Because it's their anniversary, I remember you had a similar party in middle school, but my parents refused to let me go." I told him. He looked to me raising his brow, "You never told me you weren't allowed," he paused as I sat up, "I can't believe I just told you," I said putting my face in my palms, "You told me that parties were stupid, lame, and childish, remember?" I looked to him sitting up next to me smirking. Groaning I threw myself back, "Besides at that moment, I still didn't know you that well. It was only about a week after meeting you." I said as he leaned on his elbow laying next to me. "So why is that when I asked you to go, you responded so harshly?" he asked I sighed moving my hair out of my face, "Well, when I don't know someone well, I freak out and think I have to be truthful, but another part of me says just to play it off like I don't care." I said as he stared blankly at me, "So that's your logic." he smiled laughing as I blushed.

"I have to use the bathroom, be back in a minute." I went in the hallway, I went to Utau's room to find her still looking through the catalog, "Find anything?" I asked her, "Nothing yet!" she frowned putting face down in her lap as she sat up. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" she asked as I looked to her, "Where's your's shouldn't he be sneaking in here any minute now?" I asked as she blushed. "For one he's not my boyfriend, but he did ask me if he could be my date to the party!" I smirked, "My plan worked." I laughed as she looked to me confused, "What plan?" she asked as I became silent, "I told him to ask you, but only if he wanted to by his own free will!" I said as she smiled, "You're the best friend ever!" I laughed as she pounced on me, knocking me down to the ground. "I try!" I said smirking, "I have a major issue, remember the one thing I said I'd never tell Ikuto?" I asked her, "No, I never heard of any secret like that." I sighed as I told her, but she remembered half-way through me telling her. "Are you going to tell him?" I shook my head, "I don't know how he'd take it, besides some things are better off staying secrets." I told her, "At least you didn't tell him you weren't allowed to go to the party." I swallowed the thoughts as she saw this, "You told him?" I nodded as she frowned. "I'm just glad it was a masquerade party, so he didn't know it was me, I'm just glad I was wearing that red wig." I laughed as she did too, "I don't think I ever returned it either." I thought aloud. "You did, what did you call yourself that night anyway?" she asked me, "Scarlett Beauty, I wouldn't wanna spoil my identity sugar!" I said as we busted out laughing, "I almost forgot I have to use the bathroom!" I said as she pointed to the door, I opened it only to have Ikuto to come hurdling out. "No way!" I said in shock and horror as he got up glaring at me, "Your Scarlett Beauty?" he asked me as I frowned, "Yes." I said as I swallowed hard waiting for the painful words to come, I was scared, and he just turned away from quietly going back to his room. Before he closed the door he turned to me, giving me a look that said, 'Don't bother coming back in my room.' I trembled as I felt bad about the whole thing, I quickly used the restroom and went back into Utau's room. Laying down next to her, she pulled me closed to her as I told her the worst part, "About that whole night is that I can't remember a thing that we said or did."

* * *

Morning came too fast, I rubbed my eyes as I picked up my phone, towel, pink robe with a strawberry on the chest, and panties heading to the bathroom, closing and locking only Utau's door, I pulled up the song Dancing in the Dark by Dev, putting on replay and turned it up. I went into the one shower stall as I closed the door and turning on the water as I heard the other shower stall door open and close with a lock, I was glad the song had just gone off, but played right back up due to me putting on repeat. I blushed but continued to wash my hair and then began with my body as I shaved my legs, washing my body again I rinsed off and got all the conditioner out of my hair, turning off the water I put the towel around me and then place the robe over that, drying off I put my panties on and was about to put the robe back on. Just as I saw Ikuto staring at me in the mirror, grabbing my phone I quickly stooped the music, taking the robe in front of me I backed up against the counter, he looked to something behind me and walked towards me in his midnight blue robe with a kitty cat on the chest and boxers. "Excuse me, I'm trying to get my toothbrush." he said coldly as I moved to the side, stumbling slightly, I decided I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that, "Oh, I'm sorry, another I can't remember about the arrogant ass who doesn't even care." I said grabbing my phone with a glare as he looked to me shocked. "I hope you have fun with everyone, because I won't be coming down for your stupid and lame party." I shouted as I slammed the door. I'm just glad no one was in her room to see the tears that streamed down my face as I felt a huge hole open in my heart, I fell to my knees at the end of Utau's bed not having any strength to stand, "Is this what a broken heart feels like?" I asked as I just let the tears fall as I hugged myself.

A knock came from the door about twenty minutes later, it was in Ikuto's direction, it opened as I looked to the side away from him, "Amu." he called out as I looked to him, he frowned, "Are you oka-" I stood up as I glared to him, "Okay? OKAY! How the hell am I okay?" I said looking away from him as he looked down. "I'm sorry, I was little upset to find out that you were her and you knew everything from that night." I looked back to him in tears, "No I don't Ikuto, and that's the worst part, I'll never be able to remember what happened that night." I said as he looked to me in surprise, "Amu, I had no idea-" he reached out for me, but I turned away from him. "It's not your fault, I just had to live with the fact that I did what I did." I said as he hugged me from behind, "I was no one else except me and you, if that makes you feel any better," he said as I looked to him, "Are you kidding me?" I said as he chuckled, "I can show you what we did, if you want." he smirked as I blushed beat red. "No, I don't!" I said as he let go of me, "Awe, fine." he fake pouted as I smiled laughing, "You're cute when you pout, even if it's fake." I said as he frowned, "That's not funny. Just for that I'm going to give you something," he said taking me by the hand and pulling me into the bathroom. "Ikuto-" I was cut off by his lips touching mine, my eyes fluttered closed as I felt his arms go around my waist underneath the robe I realized I was still in, as he was in front of me in a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, I tried pulling his hands away, but his grip was tight on my waist. I felt his hands lower themselves, that's when I really freaked out, "I don't even think so!" I said breaking the kiss, he smirked, "Awe, but Amu-koi!" he said as I realized his hands hadn't moved off of me, next thing I know we were in his room with him over top of me on his bed.

* * *

I woke up to dark and noise of people talking and music, I looked down to see no clothes on me, feeling sweaty and pain, I looked to see Ikuto next to me looking at me, "I love you," he told me as I smiled, "I love you too," I said kissing him before I got up facing away from him. Snapping myself dressed in a midnight blue dress with black lace and bows, black leather ankle boots with a silver chain, I turned to Ikuto in a black t-shirt, dark faded blue skinny jeans and black vans. I smiled as he held out a hand, "Let's go downstairs, I'm sure Utau and Kukai are in control of the party. We all know what that could result in," he laughed as I took his hand and went downstairs to find everyone dancing as light shined everywhere, "Hey, I see you two decided to come downstairs, finally!" Utau smiled as I did. She dragged me on the dance floor, we started dancing as a remix of Where Them Girlz At by Flo Rida featuring Nicki Minaj started playing, everyone danced about as strobe lights went wild.

Later on Utau told me we should do some solo of a song, I got up on the second floor to sing This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepson, as the music started I took in a few breaths and got some air; 'I went out last night I'm going out tonight again anything to capture your attention, And she's a real sweet girl, And you know I got a boy. Details we both forgot to mention and you, I always know where you are, And you always know where I am, We're taking it way too far, But I don't want it to end. This kiss is something I can't resist, Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk, Your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental, You make so detrimental and I wish it didn't feel like this, cause I don't wanna miss this kiss, I don't wanna miss this kiss. You know you're just my type and your eyes are lock and key to my heart, tempting my confession and you're a real hot thing, but you know I've got a boy somewhere. So can you feel the tension? And you, I'm dancing to where you are and you're dancing to where I am, we're taking it way too far, but I don't want it to end. This kiss is something I can't resist your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk, your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental you make so detrimental and I wish it didn't feel like this, cause I don't wanna miss this kiss. I don't wanna miss this kiss, but if you ask me to, I couldn't, I couldn't, I, You're leaning closer and I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I, But if you ask me toI couldn't, I couldn't, I, I shouldn't, I shouldn't. I don't wanna miss this kiss, This kiss is something I can't resist, Your lips are undeniable, This kiss is something I can't risk, Your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental, You make so detrimental and I wish it didn't feel like this, cause I don't wanna miss this kiss, I wish it didn't feel like this, I don't wanna miss this kiss. Don't wanna miss, This Kiss.' I sang, everyone cheered and whistled, but when I saw Ikuto and another person coming on stage everyone was frozen in time, once I saw that it was Kai I backed away toward Ikuto as I watched Kai closely, "Why are you here?" I glared as he smirked, I heard Ikuto growl from behind me. "Come on, I just came for the party like everyone else," he said as his smirk widened, "I know you better than that." I said as he just grinned at me, "Awe, I'm flattered you think you know me." he said as he sent an attack at me, quickly dogging it I sent one back at him.

"I was stuck with you for three years, I think I know you well enough, a little more than I probably should." I smirked at him, taking a fireball and throwing at him, dodging it, Saaya was struck down by the attack as he looked to her in concern as he then glared at me. I smirked as I made up another one, "Why don't we save this for next week," I said as he scoffed, "Afraid?" I asked as he laughed, "Of what? You and your little boyfriend? Why don't we make things interesting?" I raised an eyebrow to his last question, "Like a wager?" I asked as he smirked, "Amu don't-" Ikuto said concerned, "Listen to him, Amu, I mean you have no chance in beating us anyway." Kai said as he pointed to the people around him. "If I win you have to release my parents and leave me and my family alone forever, but if you win, I'll give myself away to you." I said as he smirked, "Amu," Ikuto said from behind me, "I like your choice better than my own, where all you would have to do is leave to the magic dimension." Kai smirked evilly as I looked to Ikuto crying, "I'm so sorry," I whispered hugging him. "We'll win, I'm sure of it." he told me smiling as I smiled back at him, he glared at Kai holding me close to him, "Well, it's been fun." Kai said as we both glared at him, I waved my hand over his little group and made them vanish.

Then I realized everyone was stopped along with time, "Do you know how to unfreeze time?" I asked Ikuto as he shook his head, I looked over everyone as I thought something waving my hand, everyone began moving again, cheering and smiling. "Wha- How did you do that?" Ikuto asked me as I put a finger to my lips, "It's a secret." I smirked as I led him to the dance floor, as his sister began her song, Write Your Name by Selena Gomez. We danced the night away until everyone left, it was now only Ikuto, Utau, Kukai and me, "Let's get cleaning!" I said as we began our wonderful adventure throughout the entire house, using magic to do most of the work. Exhausted from having so much fun I had already slightly passed out as Ikuto carried me to bed as we fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

Callie: I like the ending of this chapter! So do you think Amu can beat Kai (a.k.a. Mitchel) in the Magic games next week?

Amu: Yeah, I'll beat his sorry self.

Ikuto: I just heard from someone that there is going to be new people in the next chapter!

Callie: Spoiler! Gosh Ikuto! :(

Utau: So it's true!

Kukai: R&R!

Callie: Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 3


	7. Chapter 7: Brand New, Magic Games

Callie: Hello, this is Secrets in Magic! I'm welcoming new people into the story! As previously spoiled in the last chapter!

Ikuto: Sorry! :3

Amu: Who?

Ikuto: Why would you do that?

Callie: Well it's a surprise and because I can Ikuto! *sticking tongue out*

Utau: I hate surprises! So I suggest you speak up!

Callie: You'll find out, I do not own shugo chara characters or items! Enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't believe that it's already Monday again, somehow last Thursday to yesterday flew by way to quickly, we went to the beach since it was really hot on Sunday, Ikuto, Utau, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Ami, and I all went to Kukai soccer game against another magic school in the stadium at our school after we got back from the beach. Everyone has been congratulating him, and ever since we picked him up that day, Utau insisted we'd keep doing it. We were now waiting outside of his house to get him, "Did you text him about us coming to get him?" I asked Ikuto as he pulled out his phone and showing me the message. "Don't be such a smartbutt!" I glared at him, "Why don't you just call him what he is?" Utau said as Ikuto looked to her, "What is that?" He asked smirking, "A dumbass!" I laughed, she smirked triumphantly as he frowned then got an idea. "If I'm such a dumbass, why don't I just tell Kukai in a text that you like him in a text saying that was meant for Amu?" He smirked as she glared, "You wouldn't!" She said glaring at him, "Try me." He said as he held up his phone, "Ikuto, if you do that for real I'll ignore you for a month!" I smirked as he gave up pouting adorably.

A few minutes later Kukai finally came outside, "Why are you wearing that?" Utau yelled out the window, he was in tux, hair spikier than usual. "Coach wanted us to dress up since we won yesterday." He explained hands in pockets, the first few buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned, and he had it untucked. Sitting next to Utau beside the door, I noticed her bitting her lip, 'Why does he have to look so SEXY?' she telepathy to talk to me as I look to realize Ikuto and Kukai were talking and couldn't even hear her. 'I don't think he's even trying.' I said as she looked to me, 'I need help, he smells good and the way looks, I need out of here!' She said as I laughed, the boys and Ami turned to me. "What's so funny now?" He asked as I looked to them shocked, "Uh, Nothing!" I panicked, looking to Utau for help, "I told her a joke, even though a friend freaking out isn't funny!" she said glaring at me. "Well maybe if she just would say something she wouldn't have to!" I snapped at her, crossing our arms we turned away and tried to keep from facing each other frowning as I knew that Ikuto and Kukai were terrible confused.

Getting out of the limo, "I'm sorry, I know I almost slipped up." Utau looked to me with a smile, "I'm sorry too, I snapped at you when you were right that if I would just say something I'd get a result." I laughed, "We can never stay mad at each other can we?" I joked as she laughed too. Ikuto came up beside me grabbing a hold of my arm, Kukai was beside him, "Hey, Kukai! Can I talk to you?" she asked as I smiled to her, 'Good Luck!' I told her. I dragged Ikuto further away before stopping and watching them, "What's going on?" Ikuto asked as he sat his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist, "Your best friend and sister are about to be together, that is if Utau doesn't chicken out." I smirked as he laughed. I turned around to him, "What? Why are you laughing?" I asked as he smiled, "Anyone could tell you hang out with me too much, just by how much you smirk." he told me as I smirked glaring at him, "What do you expect? I live with you and your family!" I said as he chuckled. "Makes sense," he said as I laughed, going back to watching Kukai and Utau, who was currently blushing intensely as she stuttered, all of a sudden Kukai leaned down kissing her. "Oh. My. Gosh!" I said as Ikuto noticed as well, his arms still around my waist as he breathed on my neck as I glared at him over my shoulder, "Could you just stop?" I asked him as I saw him smirk burring his nose in my neck.

"Hey guys!" Utau shouted as I looked to her holding Kukai's hand walking towards us, as Ikuto stopped and straightened up behind me, "Are we looking to the newest couple of the group?" I asked smirking as she glared at me smiling. "Yeah," Utau said shyly, blushing as she didn't look to my face, "Lets just head to class!" I said grabbing her hand from Kukai, leaving him and Ikuto standing alone. When we reached Rima and Yaya I stopped as I looked to them smiling, Utau was huffing bent over, "Why?" Utau shouted at me as I just laughed, "I just thought they should know!" I said as I waved Ami over to us as I smiled. "What's going on?" Yaya asked as I smirked, "Kukai kissed her!" I said as she blushed, Rima smirked, "Another couple in our group?" she said as I laughed, her blush darken as they joined in, "Oh hush!" Utau said blush faded. "Ami, did you do the homework in third period?" I asked as she shook her head, "I totally forgot, I'm not used to having homework or even school to go to." I nodded, "That's right in the magic dimension, your teacher sends you work and you send it back, like virtual school only they don't use computers." I explained, "I used to live in the magic dimension, and did that! I hated it!" Rima said, I nodded in agreement, "I know right?" I stated as we continued talking about it.

Walking to class, Ikuto caught up with me as he grabbed my hand surprising me, I smirked, "Hey," he said and smiled, "Hey, you act like I haven't been around for days!" I said as he laughed. "I didn't want my girlfriend to go to class by herself!" I blushed laughing, "You're just… I don't know." I smiled, "Thanks boyfriend!" I said jokingly as I teleported us up to the classroom, 'Well that was strange.' I thought as I sat in my seat. Ikuto sat next to me as I smiled, "So, do you wanna go to 'La Vinchi', I saw that it's still open." I said as he looked to me, "So you remember our date spot in middle school?" he smirked as I laughed, "Of course!" I said as he laughed. "So it's a date?" I asked as he nodded, "Yeah, it's a fancy place, you what kind of outfit you need to wear." he smirked as I blushed, "Oh yeah," I nodded as class was about to begin, the teacher walked in late and began teaching us about the history of the magic dimension. It was already time for second period before we realized it, Ikuto and I teleported to class together, sitting in class everyone else started filing in as the teacher walked in closing the door behind him. "Hey!" A girl shouted outside the door, she knocked as the teacher opened the door, she had pink hair and midnight blue eyes, her skin was a fairly light tan color, and she was around the height of me. I looked to her as I saw her look dead at me then at the teacher, "Um, hello, I'm Akaine Santo, are you Mr. Cydleglasse?" she said reading her schedule as we all laughed, "It's Mr. Clydglasse, come in." he said about to close the door, "Wait!" A boy shouted this time. "I'm in your class as well!" he shouted bending over panting in front of him before showing the teacher his schedule, "Name?" Mr. Clydglasse asked, "Kaito Santo, we're brother and sister." I looked to Ikuto as he saw the brother and sister pair. "They look like us…" Ikuto trailed off as I looked to Kaito, Ikuto was right, Kaito had midnight blue hair, honey golden eyes, Ikuto's tan color skin and height.

"Well I don't have anywhere to sit you, I'll have you sit in the desk against the wall for right now." Mr. Clydglasse told them as they followed instruction, class went on a usual except for our doppelganger staring at us the entire class period. Ikuto just ignored the whole situation by writing notes and working on our potion project, I did the same but I still couldn't ignore them, it was so freaky how they looked like us. Class was about over when our teacher got all of our attention, "I'm passing back all of your tests from friday," he said as he walked around the class pausing before he reached me and Ikuto. "I gave everyone who wrote their name, the date, class period, and at least tried to answer all of the questions gets a twenty point curve to their grade, so if you are like Mrs. Hinamori or Mr. Tsukiyomi who have one hundred and twenty points. The only two in the class, might I add." he said smiling as he handed Ikuto and I our tests with the scores in big red numbers. "Oh, wow!" I said as I looked to my test and then Ikuto, as he smiled at me, "Guess studying does pay off," Ikuto smirked as I grinned at him, "No duh!" I smirked as I looked at Utau and Kukai smiling, they gave me a thumbs up and a grin.

* * *

It seemed as if the day was going well until I got to fourth period, Magic Class, Saaya stood with her group of clones as I walked into the arena as I got to the center as I felt her glare, "Why don't we finish our little challenge, remember?" she said as I glared at her. "Awe, Is little Amu too afraid?" she grinned as I clenched my fists, wind started to flow around me as she laughed obnoxiously, "Exactly, what am I supposed to be afraid of?" I smirked as she shut up. The wind wrapped around her as she started gagging for air, "AMU!" I heard someone yell, it was Ami. "Put her down, your a better person than she is! Save it for the Magic Games!" Ami shouted at me causing me to snap out of it. I fell to the ground as I looked up to her, "What happened?" I asked her, "She angered you and losing your temper, you kind of almost choked her to death." I looked to Saaya, "Luckily she is only unconscious." Ami explained as I sighed. "I'm kind of glad." I said as she frowned at me shaking her head, but smiled laughing, "Come on class is almost over, we should change and head to lunch, kay?" Ami said, "Alright little sis." I said messing up her hair, "Hey!" she yelled as we went to the locker room, then headed to lunch a few minutes early. I sat next to Ikuto at the end of the table, Ami, Yaya, Rima, Nagi, Chichi sat across from me, Utau, Kukai, Lola, Takashi, and at the opposite end sat Lyon, we talked about the new kids in class earlier, then I told everyone what happened as they all laughed about Saaya's downfall. "Maybe she won't be able to play in the Magic Games?" I said as they all laughed nodding, "I feel really bad for doing it though, the thought that I couldn't control myself in that state of anger." I frowned as Ikuto grabbed my hand smiling at me, "You'll learn to control your anger, it's okay, trust me." I smiled as he kissed my cheek going to throw his trash away. "I hope so, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't control my anger with any of you guys." I said frowning, Ami smiled sadly at me, "It won't happen." she said as I sighed, 'I wish I could believe that.' I frowned before giving a sad smile.

* * *

School had just ended, as I headed to the Arena holding Ikuto's hand, walking with Utau, Kukai, Ami, Yaya, Chichi, Lola, Rima, Nagihiko, Takashi and Lyon, as we walked into the arena with nine other teams. "For the first time, we have the Angels and Devils group joining in the games!" An announcer shouted as I looked to my team, "We need to be as one, first thing is team uniforms." I said snapping my fingers, "Everyone okay with the colors being royal blue and gold?" I asked as they all nodded, I snapped my fingers as all of our outfits were a gold tank top jerseys with white numbers and blue shorts. "Nice!" Utau smirked as I laughed we walked onto our place as the announcer came on, "Our first event is the duels, two teams will choose three members to sacrifice to the fight!" I looked shocked, "I-" I started to say as Ami pulled me back, "I'll do it." I shook my head, "No-" she cut me off, "I can do this, you can't protect me forever." I frowned, "Takashi and I will also go," Lola smirked as she dragged him with her up to the platform. "Do your best!" I shouted as the match started, "We weren't allowed to see what was going on, if tried to help our team would get disqualified, I was worried for my little sister, "Don't worry, she'll do fine." Ikuto smiled at me as I gripped his hand. A few moments later Ami, Lola, and Takashi were shown victorious, "Who was against you for Kai's team?" I asked as they looked to me, "They earned a special advantage for being last years winners and didn't have to fight!" Lola said as I frowned, "Of course!" I said, "The night I worry they don't have to fight," I said as they laughed, "Of course you know they're two events every night, right?" Takashi asked as I shook my head, "This is my first time doing the magic games, wait, I did go to the middle school Magic games, six grade, but I mean they don't fight like high schoolers and their games were easier." I said as Rima looked to the others, "How do you even remember something you said you didn't remember?" I looked to Ikuto for help. "She gained her memory back, but it's risky for a lot of people to know." he said as Rima nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Yaya whined as I frowned, "Next time something big happens I'll tell you." I said as she smiled, "Yay, alright!" I laughed.

"Alright Mages and Warlocks, next event is a Scavenger hunt, you will be given a list of things to search for, but you must cross the finish line together as a team, you must also have all of those objects listed, whoever is the last four teams to cross the finish line is out of the games!" he said as we all gasped. "We'll be teleporting you to the area we have filled with these items, your items will be a cinch, but the finish line will be a hard pinch to find." he said as we were confused, "It'll be easy to find the listed objects, but the finish line is what we need to find." Utau explained, as we went into the teleporting path. "Oh it looks like Gray Hounds and Pixies are going to have ten minute penalties for trying catch a sneak into the event early. Zero Gravity team has a second place lead, AD's are first in the event for winning the first event." he said as we were already finding our items. "First is a pair of flying shoes, Utau take the air to try and find them, next item is five different types of stones, Air, Earth, Water, Light and Fire stones," I said, "How are we supposed to know the color of those?" Kukai said as I thought, "Air, is clear, Earth is green, Water blue, yellow Light, and burning red Fire. My mom used to tell me the legend of the five magic stones." I said as Utau appeared back, "Got them!" she smiled as I laughed, "Follow me, I saw a temple with stones this way!" she said as we ran behind her, it's like an ancient palace with a stand holding six pieces of a circle, one of those pieces have no stone on it, "Only touch the stone of your strongest element!" I said as Ikuto went to Fire, Utau to Air, Yaya moved to the Water, Nagihiko to Earth, I stood in front of the Light stone, "Very carefully, lift up the stones all together." I said as Ikuto counted to three, holding our breath as we were grabbing the stones we let our breath go when nothing happened. "Next is an arrow of love and then the bow of power." I said as Rima and Lola showed up with the two items, "Well, we're done then! Now just to find the finish line." I said as Ikuto shouted from the palace entrance, "Found the finish line!" I nodded as I looked around to see everyone was with us, "Alright, You lead us, Ikuto!" I shouted as he came down as we followed him. A few minutes later we were teleported into the arena after reaching the finish line, handing our items to the person that makes sure we have all of our items, we were the third team there. "Nice to see you finally made it!" Saaya laughed, I glared at her as Kai came over to me, "You should just give up now." he whispered in my ear as I slapped him away, "Just ignore him Amu, he's never been worth your time." Utau said as she came to take me away from him, "Never has and never will be worth it." I laughed as did she. All the teams had finished, "Gray Hounds, Hollywood, Spikes, and Sirens are out! Our finalist of the night are, Zero Gravity, Princesses, AD's, Pixies and Outer Rage!" the announcer told us as the games were now over, "Good Luck tomorrow night! Sorry to all the teams that lost their chances." he finished as everyone began leaving, it was now exactly midnight. "Alright everyone get a good night sleep we need to be ready for tomorrow!" I said as we all hugged and went our separate ways to different homes, "Lets go home," I said as Ami, Ikuto, Utau and I headed to the limo to take us home.

* * *

Callie: I hope you enjoyed this!

Kukai: I wanna kick butt!

Callie: Everyone does! Don't worry you'll have plenty of kicking butt action!

Utau: Why should they get out of the first event? I would have loved to have Ami kick Kai's butt!

Ami: I would have too!

Amu: Me three!

Kukai: Myself Also! T_T

Callie: Don't worry that'll happen! Anyway Ikuto would you like to do the favor!

Ikuto: R & R! :3

Akaine & Kaito: Please! We need the love! We're new!

Callie: NO LOVE FOR YOU! Teehee! Please show them love! *laughs*


	8. Chapter 8: End of Games Day

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading my story, I just wanted to let you know how much it means to me! Love you guys! :3**

**BTW, I made it possible that if anyone who didn't want to be know to review my story! ^_^**

Callie: Sorry for skipping the rest of the week, but it's just to make things move along. It's a really long chapter, I may have to split it in half!

Amu: How is today going to go?

Ikuto: Yeah!

Callie: Nope, not saying another word you'll have to find out like everyone else!

Rima: Spill or I'll spill you all over the floor!

Callie: *gulp* Uh.. Um, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

Rima: Fine! Just read, tell me at the end!

Kukai: She doesn't own us or other things from Shugo Chara.

Utau: Yeah! Now enjoy!

With the Magic Games and Summoning Test being on the same week, Mrs. Cathelway let us all take the test Monday to get it over with and be able to focus on the games, with it being the last day of the week, tomorrow being Saturday the last day of the games. First place was Kai and his team, then my team and third place is the Princesses, they said whoever wins the top two spots of the games tonight are to go head and head tomorrow in the End Games. We were all sitting at the lunch table discussing our summoning test and how we did, with the summoning we didn't make connections with anything, I listened to everyone else talking as I thought, "How do we get to the top of the board, we've already lost almost half the team in the first event, what should we do?" I asked as they all looked to me, on the team it was down to Ikuto, Utau, Lola, Lyon, Kukai, Rima, Takashi and myself. Ami went head to head with Mitchel in the match game and had serious injuries, she's been in the infirmary since last night, then Wednesday night Nagihiko got tagged out, the same happened to Yaya and Chichi on Tuesday night. "Even though some of us aren't in the game, we'll cheer you on from the stands." Nagi smiled as I did, "Yeah, Amu-chii!" Yaya cheered, "I should go check on my sister, anyone want to come?" I asked as Ikuto stood up following me out of the cafeteria. Walking into the small building in the middle of the courtyard, a lady at a desk looked up smiling, "How may I help you two?" she asked, "I'm here to see my sister and he's visiting with me." I smiled as she nodded, she pressed a few buttons, and the elevator door opened to a room for a patient. "Ami," I said as I heard stirring, "Amu, is that you?" I smiled coming around the corner to see her sitting up slightly in bed, "How are you? Are you getting any better?" I asked as she looked sleepily toward me, "Not much, but It doesn't hurt as bad. I can't heal myself, Amu." I looked to her. "I can do that fast, Ikuto!" I said looking to him sitting in the chair behind me, "Yeah?" he asked, "Watch the door." I said as I closed the curtain around Ami's bed.

Moments later I opened the curtain to Ami smiling and sitting up tall and strong, "I feel a whole lot better, thanks!" she smiled hugging me as I was sitting next to her, "I'm glad!" I laughed as she did as well. Quieting down she looked to me, "Beat him, I don't want him winning." Ami said to me then looking to Ikuto, "Protect her, he'll go after her before anyone else." he nodded, "He went after me last night because he knows I am important to her, same goes for you, so be on guard." Ami told him as I looked down. "Well, it's time we head to class, I love you Ami," I smiled kissing her forehead as I got up from the bed, "Bye little sis," Ikuto also kissed her on the forehead and followed me out the door and back out into the courtyard, and headed to class.

"It is two o'clock precisely, Team Zero Gravity, AD's and the Princess are to be heading to the arena, all students are to stay in classrooms and wait until school is over, thank you!" The principal said over the intercom, Ikuto, Utau, Rima, Lola, and I got up walking out of the classroom into the hallway meeting up with Takashi, Kukai, and Lyon in the courtyard. Heading to the arena we were met by the other two teams, I didn't care about the other team, all I was thinking about was beating Kai's team, "If you're so strong, AD's, why are you stuck in second place? Amu-koi." I glared at him, "You're going down, and just for saying that, you'll be the one to destroy you in the finals tomorrow." I said as he just laughed at me, "Sure, that's of course when I win and take my prize along with me, and you'll belong to me." he said as I glared at him, "Fat chance! I'd ever belong to you." I hissed at him as we separated into our team area, "Tonight there will be only one event, it will be evaluation to find our finalist teams, four members will go into the fight, this is your team leader and three others, choose wisely. If you lose with your members, leaders, your whole team is out of the game." the announcer informed us all, "Twenty minutes to decide, and the game will begin when the arena is full!" he finished as I looked to everyone, "I'm gonna go with Lola, Utau, and Rima." I said as everyone looked surprised, "It'll be okay, we'll come out on top, especially with our attitudes." Utau joked as Ikuto and Kukai looked worried, "We'll be fine! We will, trust me." I said hugging Ikuto, "I trust you." he smiled at me. "Team strategy, Utau and I will go after Kai, Rima and Lola, you will go after the Princesses team members, make sure their out before coming to help us. Alright?" I said as they nodded, "Let's go up there and win this!" I said as they all smirked with me, "Scary." I heard Ikuto say, Utau and I laughed getting up to the ready spots. "Well, for this first event we will be having the team leaders and three members going head to head." he explained as he blew the whistle,"Ready, Set, Let the event begin!" he said as I followed Utau, looking in front of me as boy with dark brown hair and black eyes came up to me, "Your the girl Kai wants, huh?" I glared at him, "And who might you be? Cause I'm your worst nightmare!" I said kicking him out of the game in one hit. I realized everyone was looking at me, 'Lets make this interesting.' I thought as I watched Utau go after Saaya, Rima and Lola already knocked out a couple of the Princesses team members, Kai tried attacking me from behind. Almost striking me down, I quickly dodged his several attacks, "When are you going to realize you're not going to win!" I said as he smirked, "I don't know, your a reason for me to keep fighting." I was in shock, "What?" I shouted as he looked to me in the eyes, "I love you." I almost believed those words, as wicked as he is, I knew he was lying, he began laughing when he saw my shock. "You actually believed me! Haha! How dumb could you possibly be?" I was in his face faking my sweet look as he became shocked, "Awe, I'd love you too, but I'm too busy hating you to care!" I said throwing him to the side as I went into the middle of the fighting area, "I'm gonna end this event right now! Duck you guys!" I shouted. "Windy Lightning Knockout!" I shouted as I held a lightning bolt that I put into the ground, it released a bright blinding light, and strong wind gust that knocked everyone off, as the effect of my strike faded I saw Kai, Saaya, and Gigi, but the members of Princesses were all pinned to the stone wall the went around the arena's fighting area. "Ooh! Looks like this match was one by our top two teams who will be moving on to tomorrows games! Princesses are O-U-T! Out!" The Announcer said as I felt lightheaded, "Utau," I said as she caught me, "That spell was a harsh one, you really shouldn't have done it. It's taken a toll on your body, maybe it's just best if you give up now." Kai smirked. "I will never give up to you, I'm not weak!" I said standing up to him as I let go of Utau, I glared at him as he came closer to me, "It's okay, even if I lose, you should know your fate." I looked shocked, "I should know you'd break a deal." I frowned, looking to Utau, "Let's just go, there is no way I'm losing to him." I said as Rima and Lola glared at him following me and Utau out to Ikuto and the others. We decided to that everyone would spend the night at the house with Utau, Ikuto, Ami and me, we put all the guys in Ikuto's room and girls in Utau's, but every twenty minutes the guys would come in trying to scaring us.

Eventually around eleven all of us girls fell asleep and were left alone, but before I had completely Ikuto woke me up as he had kissed me on the cheek. I slept in the bed with Utau and Ami in the middle of us, waking up I picked up the alarm clock to see what time it was "Five am, I'm so tired!" I groaned, having to use the bathroom I walked into the stall next to the shower stall. Yawning, I finished the process, going to wash my hands at the sink, I patted some water on my face as I felt much more awake, drying my hands I was about to walk into Utau's room, I heard voices on the other side of Ikuto's door I leaned against it, "Are we gonna get the girls anymore?" I heard Kukai's voice, "Shh! I think one of them are in the bathroom!" Takashi spoke up, I glared at the door, "We should just go to sleep guys, I really don't want Amu mad in the morning," Ikuto told them, but he sounded the furthest from the door. I smiled, as I was about to go back to Utau's room I heard the door open. "I swear these boys are going to piss me off." I said quietly to myself, "It's after five am, if you aren't asleep in the next fifteen minutes, I will beat you myself!" I shouted as I heard the door shut and running, I peaked my head in to see them all on the floor except for Ikuto who was lazily laying on the edge of the bed with one eye open, looking at me, "I can see your not asleep," I laughed as he smiled both eyes open as I made my way to the bed, I stood next to him as he sat up grabbing me by the waist he laid me next to him burying his face in my neck we fell asleep like that.

As I woke up, I heard snickers and Utau glaring at me, well the person on top of me, as Ikuto woke up he lifted his head and looked to me in surprise, "Hey," he said smirking, Utau cleared her throat as he grumbled getting off of me. I stifled a laugh as he glared at Utau looking to see it was almost seven o'clock, "It's two hours before the End of Games Day starts, get up, shower, dress, and come down stairs." Utau smirked as I sat up to see everyone in uniform and ready, even Nagihiko, Ami, Yaya, and Chichi were in uniform. Getting off the bed I went into the bathroom, I snapped my fingers to refresh my skin and dress into my clean uniform, "I'm back!" I said as I spotted Ikuto on his bed still asleep on his bed, I smirked getting an idea, "I guess I'll have to give my victory kiss to someone else then!" I sighed as he shot up and passed me to get ready. "I knew that'd work." I laughed as the others joined in, "I would take that victory kiss, that is after I win." I heard Kai's voice appear in the room as he walked in front of me looking to me from the side. "Too bad you won't be winning." I hissed as he pretend to pout, "Oh, but Amu I will." he said, walking around as everyone glared along with me, "Just came by wish you luck, although you won't need it since I'm going to win." Kai said as I rolled my eyes. "A little cocky are we?" I glared at him, "No one asked for you to come here!" Kukai said, "Yeah, just get out of here!" Lola glared as Ikuto walked out of the bathroom with boxers on and a small towel around his neck, "All I wanna know is who told you to even come here? I suggest you leave now, before I make you leave." Ikuto said as he stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

I felt strange as a sudden darkness went about the room, I looked around to see the room wasn't lit, curtains torn, light fixture blinking as it swung from the ceiling, I still felt an hand on my shoulder as I saw red eyes, "Welcome to your true future, Amu." I looked at him in horror as he smirked and laughed evilly. Almost falling I caught myself. "How did you make this happen? Where did you send them?" I asked as he came closer to me, "Don't worry their safe six foot under," I had to keep myself contained as I covered my mouth from gasping for air. "No, they can't be!" I said as he just smirking as I turned to walk away from him and around the bed that was burned, "But they are." I looked to him from over my shoulder as I touched the night stand as it slightly burned my fingertips, "How did they die?" asking as he laughed, "Same way you get tortured in Hell." I laughed, as he grew silent. "Isn't that the way you're supposed to die?" I asked as he smiled wickedly, "And I still wonder why I kept you alive." I glared at him, "You plans can't work with me dead, unless you already found another Demonic Angel to take my place." I turned around to find him behind me. "I did, more like the other four that live on Earth." I looked in horror at the four bodies chained to the wall, "Besides I had special plans for you my dear Amu," he held my chin as I glared at him gritting my teeth, "Instead of killing you and taking all of your magic as my own, I decided to make you my queen, a Demonic Angel and a Dark Warlock, together we'd rule this miserable planet and the entire Magic Dimension with an iron fist." he smirked looked up to the sky letting go of me, as I scowled at him, "You're sick!" I said in disgust as he gave me a twisted smiled. I came up with a plan to figure out how to fix the mess that's come amuck in this alternative future, I smirked as I went over to him petting his arm, "I'd love to be your queen, but I must say how did you rid yourself of those dreadful weaklings?" I said with a sweet look as he smirked at me. "I'm not telling you, you'll just go back and change everything." I frowned putting my arms around his neck, "How could you think that? I would never do such a thing to you, my dark prince!" I mentally gagged as I said that, he wrapped his arms around my waist, mere inches from my lips he kissed the corners of my lips, then kissed me as I felt myself about to puke. He picked me up as I looked to him in confusion, "What are you doing?" I asked him as he smirked, "Nothing you won't like." I was then laid down on the bed as the entire room went back to normal, just like Ikuto's room. I looked beside me as I saw what looked like, "Ikuto?" I said as I lightly tapped the figure as it turned to dust, "Amu." I heard Mitchel say, opening my eyes I saw him in front of me with my arm on his shoulder, feeling a tear roll down my cheek I pulled my arm back and turned my face into the pillow. "Amu, are you alright?" he asked putting his arm on my shoulder, "Yeah, of course I'm fine, just tired is all." I said as he pulled me close to him as he held me, I frowned as I fell asleep.

I woke up as I felt arms around me, I looked over my shoulder, I was kind of hoping that it was all a dream, no I mean nightmare, but it wasn't, getting out of his grasp I walked down the stairs looking up I saw their figures all standing there talking. "Anyone have any luck?" I heard Utau's voice, "The games don't start for another hour, I just hope Amu shows up soon." I heard Rima's worried voice, "I'm right here though, Mitchel-" I said as he appeared beside me, "I what?" I looked down in utter horror for the third time too frightened to look up, "Amu? Is that you?" I heard Ami say, "Yea-" I was cut off by Mitchel's hand. "I can hear you, but I just can't see you." she said, everyone looked to her in disbelief, "What you can hear her?" Ikuto said, "What did she say?" Utau asked. Smacking his hand away as I glared at him gaining a connection to my sister, "Ami, Mitchel he's trapped me in Earth's spirit realm. He did it somehow I just don't know-" I trailed off looking for him, but I could no longer see him, he held his own body as I could see him glaring at me within my own flesh. He threw his body down as I closed my eyes holding my hands out in front of me as I heard the thud of him dropping his body down, I saw myself as I looked up as I noticed my hands weren't my small girly hands, "What- what did you do? How is my body there, but I'm in this weird flesh?" I asked as he smirked at me through my flesh. "Amu!" Everyone smiled at my body as I glared at him getting off the floor backing away from the group, "Why are you saying that? He's not Amu, I'm Amu!" I said as they laughed, "No offense, but I'm a girl." he said with my body, it made me sick. "He's Mitchel, saying this stuff to throw you." I said, as I thought about it, "Wait! The 'Kiss of Darkness', not necessarily a kiss, but it can allow someone to remove your spirit from your body for them to put their spirit into your body." I said as I looked to Ami, she stepped back from me as I frowned. "Ami, you've got to believe me." I said sadly, "I don't even want to think about using the bathroom, Ugh! How- Wait! that's because guys are born with their male parts, a girl isn't used to seeing a penis everyday, plus, I don't even wanna see another one!" I said thinking to myself as everyone just stared at me. "Whose penis have you seen if your Amu?" Ikuto asked I bit his lip, "It's kind of awkward to say, with me being trapped in a guys body and especially how I haven't even told your sister or anyone for that matter." I said as he looked shocked, "Ew." he said as I laughed. "Kai, you need some help, like a mental hospital or maybe you need to just leave." Lola said as I looked to her glaring as Ami looked to me, "Really, jokes at a time like this Lola, I'm a dude! And more importantly I hate this dude!" I whined as she looked at me shocked. "That's exactly what Amu would say." Utau said as I glared at her, "That's because I AM AMU!" I shouted at her, "There's a way to tell, If you're Amu, tell me three things about me, not everyone knows." Ikuto said to both of us as Mitchel thought I spoke up. "You've played violin since you were younger than ten, you love to paint, but you'd never show anyone your work. I've only seen it because I got lost a couple of times, you love chocolate, your birthday is December 1st, 1995, I also know that Utau used to have brother complex toward you when we were really young, she'd always push me away from you." I smiled as Ami suddenly jumped in the middle. "I knew you were Amu, by your spirit and by the way you were talking." she smiled at me, using a spell to try and break his she grabbed my hand and my real hand from Mitchel, who tried to slip away, it took her a few minutes as a light covered the both of us as I became myself again.

I looked up to the eyes of the man I loathed and glared daggers into them, "I hope you rot in Hell." I said used my vanishing spell making him disappear, but not before I saw him smirk, "With you, sure." he said as he vanished completely as his laugh lingered on though out the room. Leaving tingles down my spine as Ikuto rubbed my back, we smiled at each other, "Wait! Amu, you said what now about you seeing Ikuto's penis?" I looked to her then Ikuto, that's when it became awkward, I looked around. "Oh Hey look at the time! We need to leave now since the games start in less than an hour?" I asked as Utau looked at her watch, "Yeah, but we have time to just teleport there." I sighed as I whispered in her ear about it, "You two did what?" she shouted as I tried covering her mouth, "Shhuuahhsshh!" I shushed her as she calmed down. "Now that I'm not having a heart attack we can go to the games!" Utau laughed nervously, Ikuto looked down at me as I looked to him, shrugging I grabbed Utau's hand as I noticed her about to tell Rima. "You don't have anyone's permission to tell people!" I said about to teleport us three to the school as I saw Rima's upset and shocked face, "I will tell them, although it's not that hard to guess." I laughed as I wanted to get off the subject.

Waiting for everyone else Utau kept asking questions, "Utau! I'm done with the topic, it's not a big deal for you that you have to know every detail." I said as she went quiet, "Fine, I won't tell you about my first time with Kukai!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Alright, so it hasn't happened and I don't want it to happen for a little while, but when it does I won't tell you!" she said. "Okay, I really don't want to know, I really did want to tell you about it in the first place, that was the whole reason for not saying anything after it happened." I said as she frowned, "I understand, I can't guarantee I won't ask any more questions, but I'll try and leave it alone." she said as I smiled at her, "Thanks, Please do try!" I said as she nodded. Finally a few minutes later everyone showed up, I smirked, but then frowned as I looked to them, "Amu? What's wrong?" Chichi asked as I gave them as sad face, 'Just play along.' I told Utau, "You guys got here too late, we've been disqualified for not having out whole team here!" I said as a fake tear fell down my cheek. "No Way!" Rima said in disbelief, "Did they happen to give you acting lessons? Cause Utau looks like she's dying more than upset." Rima said making everyone laugh, "Hey!" Utau said offended. "Looks like our teams are here sooner than expected, the games will begin in ten minutes instead of thirty, these events are two group qualifiers in between three regular evaluation fights and five or fewer final rounds between who even is left." The announcer spoke as we all listened intently, "After that as long as both sides have an equivalent number of people, we'll go to the final game event where leaders will go head to head with their teammates in the sky dome." I looked to the ceiling, looking to Ikuto and the others. "It doesn't matter if we win, just do your best, I'm not asking for perfection." I said as they smiled weakly to me, "Alright, let's do this!" I said as I put my hand it the middle everyone placing their hands over mine, "What are we?" I asked as we all just couldn't stop smiling, "Angels, Devils, Winners!" we shouted, it was only two minutes till the games started. "You guys should head to your seats." I told Ami, Yaya, Chichi, and Nagihiko as the announcer spoke up, "Attention teams, you have the choice of either bringing back all of your members or staying with the few you have. Zero Gravity what is your decision?" he asked them as I couldn't hear their answer. "They have chosen to leave the team smaller, and AD's what is your choice?" I looked to the four, "Do you want to come back into the game?" I asked them as they looked to each other smiling, "Of course!" Ami said, "I'm bringing back my team." I shouted. "We shall commence the games in fifteen minutes due to no one is here to spectate you. So go get something to drink, maybe a snack, just make sure in twenty minutes your right back where you are right now or else you're disqualified!" He told us as we just went to the snack machine.

It was three minutes till the games would start as I heard cheering and people talking, "Teams make your way to the balconies above the fighting arena, this time you will be spectating the fights, but the same rules still apply, no helping or messing up the game." I nodded as I looked to the other balcony where Mitchel was, he smirked to me as I glared at him. "In our first round it is a Regular Evaluation fight, choose two team members to put out on the field." he said as I looked to everyone, "Be aware that these people if they win or not can't fight in the next round, but can compete in the Sky Dome Finale." he added as everyone looked worried. "Chichi and Ami, you think your up for it?" I asked as they nodded, Ami grabbed Chichi's hand teleporting them down, "Looks like Zero Gravity pulled out the big guns, there very own brick wall Tomo Kenji and his mini me Jun Soukai, and looks like our AD's sent out there precious couple of innocents." I looked to Ami, giving her a 'don't let them get to you' look as she smirked to Chichi, I noticed that oddly she, our more innocent and sweet Angel was smirking back. "Go get 'em girls!~" I heard people cheering for Ami and Chichi, I smiled as we watched how it began and then became a knockout, both Ami and Chichi had taken down both of the tall muscle maniacs. "Well folks, didn't see that coming! First round goes to the AD's! Winners of this round will sit at the winners table for their team, there is only room up there for five of your team mates." I looked to everyone as they smiled, "Whoever makes it there makes it there, but I just want you to know I'm glad you're all on my team." I said as we group hugged. "Alright the next round is a Group Qualifier, four other team mates and the team captain are in this round, if your whole team makes it through the ten minute match, they will be backup in the Sky Dome. Pick your team!" I looked around again, "Ikuto, Rima, Takashi, and Lola." I said as I teleported us to the field. "It looks like it's Zero Gravity's Team Captain Kai's choices were, Saaya Yamabuki, Gigi Gold, Mizuki Hashzamotto, and Zander Ren. And AD's Team Captain Amu's choices were, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rima Mashiro, Takashi Yamisa, and Lola Fairticia, who will come out on top? Let's find out!" I smirked. "I'd love to find out!" I said as the fight had started, Saaya came up to Rima who smirked, lifting her leg off the ground to kick Rima down was caught by her hand and tossed Saaya over to the side and out of the fight. Ikuto had already knocked Zander off the field, Lola and Gigi were in a girl fight as Lola pushed her to the ground about to attack her as Gigi kicked her clear off the field, "Lola!" I shouted as she smiled, "She can't beat me that easy." I laughed at Lola who came back and hitting her with a blinding light sphere as she backed away to Kai. I smirked to Mitchel who was smirking as he circled me, "I knew your game, there's no way you would have been able to say that. I should have known you'd pull a stunt like you did," I glared at him, "What did you expect? I'd fall for you, when I'm already in love! I love Ikuto, and you can just get over it!" I said as I let my emotions control me. Fire built up in my fists as I heard a yell come from Takashi who was thrown by Mizuki, "Takashi!" Lola screamed guarding his fall as she smiled hugging his face into her neck crying, "I knew you cared about me." he smirked looking up to her as she blush, "Shut up!" she shouted throwing him off the field.

A loud bell rang as we smiled, "That concludes the group fight, we will take a five minute break and come back for another Regular Evaluation fight." he said as I looked to everyone, "We lasted through to the next fight!" I cheered as I kissed Ikuto, Lola and Rima hive fived each other as I ran up hugging them, "Amu, you do realize that had Lola here not freaked out about her feelings we would still have Takashi on our team." Rima pointed out as Lola blushed glaring at her. "I'm not out! I was just hanging from the side!" Takashi shouted as Lola ran to the edge causing me and Rim to burst out in laughter, helping him back up onto the field he came up to quickly causing Lola to fall backwards as he stood in front of her as he help her up off the floor. After beating out two more of Kai's team in the second Evaluation, he knocked Lyon, Nagi, and Yaya out in the Group Qualifier, leaving me and Ikuto as the only two left on the balcony, with Utau, Kukai, Lola, Takashi, Ami and Chichi sitting in the winner circle for to fight in the Sky Dome. Kai had the choice to revive his team to fight in the Sky Dome, he took the opportunity so he wasn't disqualified from fighting in it. Going back onto the balcony from the second qualifier, as I looked to Ikuto, "I'm taking this last evaluation." I said as he looked to me, "And what happens if Kai's the one to take you on?" He asked me as I sighed, "Then he does, it's not like I've never fought him before," I said as Ikuto looked to me concerned. "Don't look at me like that, I want to do this." he smiled as I looked to him confused, "I believe you can do anything, I mean not a moment has gone by that you've left me unimpressed." I smiled as a tear fell, "Your just- Amazing!" I hugged him. "Alright, this is it with two people on each side so will do tag team, choose who will go out first and then the other will stand by." I smirked as I made my way to the field with Ikuto, "I'll give you a thumbs up when I need to switch." I told him as he nodded, Gigi was about to get onto the field as Kai pushed her out of the way, "Move, I'll be the one to go out first!" Kai said looking to me, I looked to Ikuto, "You've got this." he smiled as I returned one. "Well the bell sounds, whoever is left standing on the field is the winner, but if you are all on the field we'll have to do the Sky Dome." he explained as the bell sounded to begin.

Callie: Hehe… You thought I was going to give this chapter another two thousand words! :P

Amu: Sorry about her, she enjoys teasing people.

Ikuto: Really? You don't say. *smirk*

Amu: Just like you!

Kai: *Callie dragged him in* What exactly am I doing here?

Lola: Yeah, why?

Takashi: If you could please remove the garbage from the premises. *glares*

Callie: I don't know, I just felt like getting his input.

Kai: Okay you want my input… *whispers in ear*

Callie: *blushes brightly* No way will I include that into the story!

Amu: *blushing* Wh-What did he say?

Callie: *shakes head* I don't even wanna repeat it! *runs away*

Kai: *chuckles proudly*

Ami: Well, I know she would say, 'Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this extremely long detailed chapter.'

Kukai & Utau: FOLLOW THIS STORY! *glares at each other*

Callie: *Running by* And please review! :D

**Please review, it would help me with what should happen in the fight between 'Good Vs. Evil' (Chapter 9) should a character death be put in, or do you want a love triangle, or what? It has to be able to lead up to the 'Sky Dome' (Chapter 10) so pick wisely.**


End file.
